Stolen Memories
by kamui-chan Lee.Sun-Ho
Summary: Tamaki is devestated, which leads to an accident and erases a part of his memories. Nobody is more worried than Haruhi herself and Tamaki begins to change to someone they don't know. Last chapter updated!
1. Indifference

A/N: _Hello, It's me again, the author of Unrequited Love and I'm here for another fic dedicated to Tamaki and Haruhi of Ouran High. Please be aware that this fic is not beta-ed, so its bound for errors._

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran, and I thank her for that.

**Stolen Memories**

**01: Indifference**

"Hi Haruhi" Tamaki Suou greeted in a comical voice.

"What do you want?" the brown-eyed girl asked in a dry voice. She barely looked up from the book she was reading.

"Nothing" he said as she felt him sit beside her in the couch located in the third music room.

"Then don't bother me" she muttered turning away from him. "I'm just curious about what your reading" he said in a sad voice that made Haruhi Fujioka glanced up at his flawless face. She let out a quiet sigh.

"I'm studying" she said to him. "Why don't you try to do something else"

Tamaki pouted and looked around. "Everyone seem pre-occupied"

Haruhi looked around and noticed that all the host club members were actually doing something.

The dark haired Kyouya Ootori was busy typing in his laptop in the opposite side of the room, in front of him Takashi Morinozuka was sipping tea, while the blonde and cute Mitsukuni Huninozuka was sleeping like a baby. And lastly the twins to her surprise were busy looking at some magazines.

Haruhi then averted her gaze on the most beautiful boy beside her and frowned. "So your bothering me instead, am I right?"

Tamaki smiled. "I like being with you"

_Oh._

"Well senpai.." she said trying to think of something, "Is it because your intrigue I'm a commoner?"

He nodded playing with his hands, "That's one thing and the other is that…"his voice faded, his heart thumping wildly. Haruhi stared at his reddening cheeks.

"Are you thinking about something perverted again?" she asked loudly. Which stirred the twins up and they both approached them.

"My lord is always a perverted" they said in unison grabbing Haruhi helplessly by the arm.

"No! Wait.." Tamaki yelled extending his arms as if to call Haruhi back. "It's not true!"

The twins snickered as they pulled Haruhi far from him. Kyouya shook his head, "Can't you do something right for once?" he asked Tamaki.

"What did I do wrong?" Tamaki asked dramatically clutching his chest. "Your what's wrong.."Kyouya pointed out, "Your insanity goes up to the roof whenever you're around her"

_Ouch._

"B-but.." he stammered and looked at Mori who was nodding silently.

"If you want to win her think of something simple" Kyouya advised him.

"Something simple.." he whispered as an idea struck him.

Haruhi hurried across the courtyard in order to catch the bus home. That's when someone jumped right in front of her.

"Senpai!!" she scolded him. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Tamaki shook his blonde head, "Sorry but I need to ask your permission if I can come to your house this weekend"

She starred at him suspiciously, "Why?"

"I just want to spend time with—" he stopped when Haruhi glared at him, "Look senpai the last thing I need is for you to mess up my house again. So could you please go.." she said walking pass through him.

"But Haruhi I was just trying to.." his voice weak. Her words seemed like ice penetrating his brain. "How come your like this to me?" he asked in a different tone, one she never heard before. A voice with pain in it.

"How come you agreed to go out with Hikaru last time?" he asked.

Haruhi stopped in her tracks. "That was because Kaoru wanted it" she simply answered.

"Then why can't.." he said then he stopped and turn her back on her, "I will never understand you Haruhi, even though I want too so badly" then he suddenly ran away. Haruhi turned and looked at his tall figure. She just didn't understand why she was so indifferent to him.

_Not yet for now._

"Tamaki senpai" she whispered then turned to leave. Suddenly somebody let out a blood-curling scream. Before she knew it her feet was carrying her to the direction of the scream. Her heart was beating unusually fast.

A crowd was gathering by the entrance gate of the school. Haruhi pushed her petite body against the throng of people.

Then she stopped dead in her tracks. Her knees nearly giving way as the sight in front of her registered in her mind.

"Oh my god..its Tamaki Suou" somebody cried out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/n: is it good? I'm still debating whether to continue it our not.._


	2. Forget Me Not

A/N: **_I am surprised to see lots of comments. Thank you so much you guys! I shall try my best to write this fic._**

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns the best anime I've ever seen, Ouran High school Host Club

**02: Forget Me Not**

It seemed to be the longest day of Haruhi Fujioka's life. A strange sensation in her stomach seemed to bother her a lot. Then a warm hand touched her arm. She nearly jumped back.

"It's going to be all right Haru-chan" Huni's childlike voice penetrated her nervous thoughts. She managed to smile. "I hope so senpai" she said in a voice that was even barely a whisper.

They were all gathered in the waiting room of the Ootori's family hospital were Tamaki Suou was being rushed in after an accident that occurred that day.

The scene played back on Haruhi's mind like a broken record. The handsome, blond boy lying in the ground blood tickling from his pale forehead, nearly took the life off her. She knew in her heart that it was her fault. Tamaki must not have seen the car coming because he was upset.

_Because of what I said._

"Don't worry about my lord" Hikaru began to say, "he has a head as hard as steel"

_'But a heart that easily gets tarnish..'_

Haruhi was still contemplating with her feelings when Kyouya walked towards the group with an expression they could not decipher.

"How is he?" Kaoru asked before anyone can.

"His fine" Kyouya answered frankly folding his arms. "He wasn't actually hit by the car, what made him faint was probably from the shock"

"So he just fainted?" Hikaru asked. Kyouya nodded.

Haruhi breathe a sigh of relief, "but what about the blood? He was bleeding wasn't he?"

Kyouya sat down, "he might have fainted but what you guys don't know is that he hurt his head on the process"

Everyone began to gasp. Haruhi clenched her hands into fist. "So is he all right senpai?"

"That's for everyone to see" he got up quickly and everyone began to follow them. Haruhi follow behind her heart unbelievingly fast against her chest.

Kyouya seemed to be keeping something from them. And that made her so uneasy.

They entered the room. To her relief he was sitting up looking blankly at the window. His once vibrant eyes were expressionless. A single bandage was wrapped around his forehead. Other than that he looked fine.

"Tamaki" Kyouya's cool wind voice broke the silence of the room. It took him a minute to avert his gaze from the window.

He was staring at them blankly. "Yes Kyouya?"

The dark haired boy stepped out from the group, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm all right. But my head hurts like shit" he replied causing some of the host club members to gasp. Did they just heard Tamaki Suou curse?

"Do you remember everyone present?" Kyouya continued to ask. Tamaki smirked, "of course, that Kaoru and Hikaru the twins of 1-A, Mori and Huni senpai of 3-A and.." he looked at Haruhi closely.

"A girl in a boy's uniform" he said flatly at Haruhi. "How ironic"

Everyone seemed lost at what he just said. "Tama-chan?" Huni asked with a frown.

"Why?" he asked, "This girl is hilarious dressing up as a boy?"

Haruhi frowned at him and took a step forward. "Don't you remember me?"

Tamaki shook his head to everyone's surprise, "No, I don't know who you are and especially why your with my friends"

_Now that looked really bad._

"Don't joke with us Tamaki-senpai" Hikaru replied looking at him squarely. Tamaki gave a short laugh, "I'm in a hospital bed, do I look like I'm joking to you?"

Kyouya cleared his throat. "I want to talk to everyone outside, you rest up Tamaki" he said. Haruhi gave Tamaki one last look before retreating outside.

"Senpai, this is weird" Kaoru replied shaking his head, "Is it true?"

Kyouya nodded, "I'm afraid so..I talked to the doctor about it and they did a scan" the dark haired boy replied, "looks like Tamaki has what you call amnesia"

Out of everyone it was Haruhi who gave out a loud gasp. "Oh god.."

"but there is something odd about it" Kyouya continued as he pushed back his glasses to his nose.

"What?" Mori asked for the first time.

"He remembers us but not Haruhi which means" he took a deep breath, "only part of his memories are erased"

"Is that going to be forever?" Haruhi managed to ask.

"That would be the question" he answered, "besides did everyone noticed something different?"

"His attitude doesn't suit him.." Mori replied frankly. "He looks like a different Tamaki"

Haruhi slumped back to the nearest wall.

"Its my fault..I did this to him.." she muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What do you mean by that?" Kyouya asked glancing at her. She trembled slightly, "I can't talk about it right now. I need time to think.."she said tearing away from the group.

"Haruhi!"she heard them calling.

But that didn't stop her. Guilt and frustration began to sink in her veins. Tamaki didn't deserve what happened to him.

"Why can't I think before I speak?" she muttered angrily as she stormed out of the hospital.

_Oh Tamaki.._

* * *

Tamaki Suou stood up and looked down below from his hospital room. A petite figure in a familiar uniform was running out of the hospital.

"You.." he whispered touching the glass. "Why can't I remember you?"

* * *

a/n: I appreciate all your comments, thanks for reading. 


	3. Whose fault was it?

A/N:_ Thanks for all your comments. I was totally surprise and happy! Your comments keep me inspired. Let's see how Tamaki and the rest of the members deal with the new change happening around them and yeah major OCC here:_

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran High School Host Club. I thank her for that.

**03: Whose fault was it?**

"How is the half-breed?"

Yuzuru Suou let out a long sigh as he gripped his cellular phone harder. "Mother, his fine. But the doctors said he has an amnesia.."

"How pathetic" she said. He glanced around him as spotted his only son emerging out of the hospital's glass door entrance.

"I'm bringing him home" he said and hanged up.

"Dad" Tamaki glanced up at him looking lost. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you home" he said.

"But.." Tamaki frowned as if trying to remember something, "Do we live together?"

Yuzuru's face softened. "No..we don't.."

"Oh" he said and approached the car, "Then just dropped me off"

"Tamaki" he called but his son got inside the car before could say anything else. Even though the doctor mentioned that his amnesia is temporary, it looks like it was going take a lot of work keeping up with him.

* * *

"Haruhi!!"

She groaned as two handsome twins hugged both of her arms tightly.

"I'm going to die early if you two keep doing that" she muttered helplessly.

"You still owe us an explanation" Hikaru said seriously. Kaoru nodded. She stared at them as they walked towards their classroom. "Like what?"

"About what you said about Tamaki"

She stopped in her tracks. "I'm the reason why he had an accident.." she said in a mild voice. "He wanted to come to my house but I said some nasty things to him"

"Is that so?" Kyouya asked suddenly appearing at her back.

She nodded. "Yes.."

Hikaru shook his head. "Don't say that Haruhi, Tamaki-senpai will be fine"

"I hope so.."Kyouya answered for her, "Everyone is going to have to be patient with him. I'll see you later" he said and walked away.

Haruhi sighed. "Suddenly I feel so uneasy about this"

Tamaki Suou was surprised to know he was popular. _'I wonder what kind of life I led here?'_ he though looking amused on how many pretty girls said hello to him and asking about how he was doing. He spotted Kyouya Ootori when he entered the room talking to a fellow student.

"Kyouya" he called. The dark haired boy excused himself and approached him. "Feeling better I presume?"

"I occasionally have headaches but its cool" Tamaki said casually. "Hey can I ask something?"

Kyouya looked at him closely, "I figured you'll be asking me questions. What is it?"

"How come all the girls seem to..you know say hi to me" he asked.

"Coz you're the host club president" he said dryly. "Lot's of girls request on you"

"Host what?" Tamaki scratched his blond head.

"You'll see later" his friend said as their teacher entered the room.

After class they headed towards the Third Music Room. Tamaki's curiosity began to heighten up. "So your telling me I organized the Host Club?"

"Yes. How do you think you met the others?" Kyouya replied patiently.

"I thought they were long time friends or something " he said innocently. "So what do we do in this host club?"

"We entertain our clients" Kyouya explained. "Our Female Clients"

"WHAT?" Tamaki exclaimed. "You mean like doing indecent favors?"

"No you idiot" Kyouya rolled his eyes his patience growing thinner by the minute. "Talking and having tea with them"

"Oh" Tamaki answered looking bored. "That's fun"

"Oh don't ask me that. It was your idea"

"So let's change it" Tamaki replied which made Kyouya look at him. "Now what do you mean by that"

The violet blue-eyed boy just smiled. Somehow Kyouya didn't like the way he smiled for the first time.

All the members were all ready there. Tamaki glanced around then his eyes fell on someone.

"I thought the host club is for entertaining GIRLS" he said out loud, "How come this girl is here?"

Huni and Mori stopped and turned to Tamaki then to Haruhi. The twins were too shock to speak.

Haruhi was prepared for this. She looked at him calmly. "I'm part of the host club"

"Are you nuts? Or don't tell me you like girls?" Tamaki asked with a disgusted look in his face.

Haruhi frowned. "I had no other choice senpai. I broke your precious vase and in order to pay for it I have to work here. It was your idea"

Tamaki pause to think, "Really? Wait, how come you can't pay?" he blinked back, "Oh your poor?" he said dryly.

Hikaru clenched his hands into fist. "That's an awful thing to say senpai"

"It's true isn't it?" Tamaki said in a mocking voice. "You're a scholarship student? I wonder what came to my father's mind letting a.." he paused and the smiled wickedly, "a commoner study in a private school for the elite"

Haruhi took a deep breath trying to contain all her emotions. "I'm sorry you feel that way senpai.."

"Your name is?" he asked looking at her from head to foot.

"Fujioka Haruhi" she answered.

_'Haruhi…'_ a cool wind voice echoed in his mind. He grimaced and touched his head._ 'I know you..'_

"Tamaki?" Kyouya interrupted his thoughts. He blinked back staring at Haruhi. Something was bothering him as she looked at her.

"Tell me.."he asked taking a step towards her. "..how long did we know each other?"

Haruhi stared straight at his beautiful eyes. "During my first days in Ouran.."

"Then.."he took another step forward getting closer. "Can you tell me how I got this amnesia? And how come I have forgotten all about you?"

At that moment Haruhi felt her heart beating faster. She looked away, "I don't know.."

She could feel him close this time. Despite the fact that everyone was watching them she felt that she was alone in the room with him. The sound of silence was deafening.

"I can tell you know something" he said looking down at her. "Those soft brown eyes seem to reflect something to me.."

"I hurt your feelings that day" she said in a small voice. "You ran then it happened…"

Tamaki stopped, another headache seem to weaken him. "W-what.."

The sound of his voice caused Haruhi to look up to him. "Are you all right?" she reached out to touch him. Tamaki took a step back, a flash of memories were running through his mind.

_Painful memories._

He shook his head, refusing to remember.

"I'm fine.." he managed to say to her. Taking a deep breath he smirked at her. "Since you owe the club something and especially me I want to assign a different task to her Kyouya" he said looking at his best friend momentarily.

Kyouya tried not to frown. "What is it?"

He gave off a small laugh that made Haruhi shivered slightly, "I want Haruhi Fujioka to be my slave"

* * *

_a/n: how was it? Too short? Sorry, but I'm feeling sleepy.. till then!_


	4. His Slave

_A/N: I'm kinda in a bad and tired mood. But seeing all your comments lifted my spirits somehow. And here's an update._

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran High School Host Club. I thank her for that.

**04: His Slave** (hey, no pun intended!)

"You have got to be kidding me" Hikaru said out loud. Kaoru touched his arm to keep him from darting towards Tamaki.

But the tall, blond, violet blue-eyed boy shook his head. "I am not joking" he said seriously, "you heard what she said, she caused my amnesia and owes the club. And since I'm the president, as what I've learned to be I say she would be my slave"

Haruhi stared at him silently. Hikaru turned his head and folded his arms. "You have changed" he muttered.

Everyone now was looking at Haruhi. The petite girl took a deep breath, "Fine, if that makes you happy. I will be your slave"

"Haru-chan.." Huni began.

It took all her might to meet Tamaki's gaze. "What do you want me to do?"

Tamaki paused and looked at her closely, "I hate seeing you wear that boy's clothes. Change it"

"But what about the host club?" she asked in surprise.

"Your working under me, right Kyouya?" he asked looking briefly at the boy with glasses. Kyouya just nodded without a word.

"Fine, what more?" she asked trying to be patient as possible. Tamaki was going to say something when Kyouya interrupted him. "Talk about it later. Our clients are arriving"

Haruhi looked at him with a sigh of relief. Her heart was about to give out as Tamaki looked at her with those eyes.

Eyes that seemed dull, she hated to admit it but she missed his puppy dog eyes. The son of the chairman who used to be so emotional and carefree was nothing more than a arrogant bastard with a charming grin in his flawless face.

Everyone gathered and Kyouya was talking to Tamaki briefly as soon as all the girls arrived. Everything seemed fine at first until they began to notice the change in Tamaki.

"Why don't we go somewhere else after this sweetheart?" they heard him talking to a red headed girl who was blushing furiously, " Somewhere quiet and just the two of us"

"Eh?" Huni gasped and Mori was shaking his head.

"Tamaki" Kyouya reminded him.

The blond boy smiled, "I was just joking! Right Sakura-chan?" he asked. The girl nodded and sighed. Obviously still drawn by Tamaki's charm. After a long day everyone went home. Haruhi's head was still hanging by the events.

Tamaki nearly harassed a few girls if not for Kyouya. It was terrible. He used to be sweet and kind.

_'What fine mess you've gotten yourself, Haruhi..'_ she thought.

"Don't be so down" Kyouya replied walking beside her, along with Mori and Huni.

"Yes, Haru-chan..I'm sure Tama-chan doesn't mean what his doing.." Huni added. Mori just nodded.

"I hope so..but should I really wear girl's uniform tomorrow?" she asked curiously.

"Don't bother, I've talked to him" Kyouya assured as they approached the front gate. Three limousines were waiting for them individually.

"Do you need a lift?" Huni asked helpfully. She smiled, "No thanks Huni-senpai.." then she looked around, "Where are the twins? And Tamaki senpai?"

"They had to run off" Kyouya replied indicating the twins, "And Tamaki was complaining about another headache.." he added.

"A headache" she repeated.

"It's most likely for him to have one after a nasty bump. Goodbye" he entered his limousine. Haruhi waved goodbye to her friends and headed home herself. Lost in thought, she kept thinking about the slave thingy Tamaki was imposing to her.

_'Is this revenge Tamaki?'_ she thought walking towards home. Yet there was something bothering him. Something vulnerable..

She reached her apartment after awhile and unlocked the doors. Her father won't be home for a couple of hours and she had to make dinner.

After changing to a more comfortable clothes she began preparing dinner when a knock interrupted her work.

"Huh?" she said walking towards the door.

"Who is it?" she opened it and gasped. "What are you doing here?" she said out loud.

"How rude" Tamaki casually said and let himself in before she could react.

"Senpai!" she exclaimed and closed the door.

"I'm bored and I want my slave to cheer me up" he said dryly looking around. "Man, your house is small"

She groaned, "Have a seat, I'm preparing dinner"

He looked at her. "Now that's a much better attire for you" he praised.

She shifted, it was weird enough for him to be there. "How did you remember my house?"

"Kyouya of course" he simply said and sat down. She just noticed he was bringing a backpack.

"What's in the bag?" she asked despite herself.

"Homework" he answered and flashed her a smile. "You're my slave"

"I know, but why? Don't you remember your one of the top students of Ouran"

"I know. But I want you to do it" he said.

"Fine" she said defeated, "Let me finish dinner"

After awhile she sat down in front of him, "So what should I do?"

He stared at her, "Are we alone?"

Her heart did a double take. "Why?"

He moved closer. "You can't just do my homework.." he said seriously.

"What?"she asked with a frown.

He reached out to touch her face with a smirk in his face when she shook her head. "I want the old Tamaki back"

He stopped midway, another flood of memories entered his mind. He grimaced and touched his head instead. Haruhi looked at him with alarm. The headaches Kyouya mentioned earlier.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

He said nothing and looked away.

_'I don't want to vulnerable when your around'_ a cool wind voice echoed through Tamaki's mind. _'Because there is pain..'_ The same voice kept bothering him whenever she was close by.

Suddenly the door flew wide open. Haruhi's face turned pale.

"Haruhi, I'm home!" Ranka announced. Then he spotted Tamaki beside his daughter. "What in the---!"

She quickly stood up, "Dad, no!"

Tamaki stared at him blankly, "that's your father?!"

Ranka's blood began to boil. "Your dead meat boy!"

* * *

A/n: short again? Thanks for leaving a message. 


	5. Losing Yourself

_A/N: I didn't go to work today. I didn't feel well. But I got to watch some Ouran episodes. To tell you guys frankly, I haven't seen all of the episodes yet, I just read summaries. Hehehe… To move on.._

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran High School Host Club. I thank her for that.

**05: Losing yourself**

"His what?" Ranka nearly yelled. Before he could pound Tamaki to kingdom come, Haruhi had to pull her father into her room and explain everything.

"Yes, he has amnesia. So please no violence" she said looking tired.

"No wonder he seems so.."Ranka ran one hand across his red hair, "arrogant.."

"Dad please.." his daughter replied in a low tone, "Just be yourself or something" and started to get out of the room when Ranka glanced at her, "Why does he have amnesia?"

Haruhi stopped at her tracks. "It's my fault. But I can't talk now. I have to go to Tamaki senpai" she said and walked out. Ranka titled his head slightly, "this should be interesting.." he whispered, bemused.

"Senpai" Haruhi returned to the living room to find Tamaki standing up looking slightly lost and somehow moody. His blond hair was tousled, still making him gorgeous as ever.

"I'm going" he said in a low voice. She blinked back, "So soon?" unaware that the words just came out easily.

"I'm not feeling.." he paused looking at her grim expression, "Your father's here. It's awkward for me to stay.."

"Are you sure?" she asked looking at him with a burning gaze. He hated the look in her soft brown eyes.

"Yes" he hissed and turned away, "Don't forget your job" he added before leaving.

* * *

The next day Haruhi ran as fast as she could trying to find the sophomore classroom. She nearly bumped into Kyouya Ootori in the process.

"His not here yet" he said to her.

"You mean he hasn't arrived?" she asked him. Kyouya shook his head and pushed his glasses that was nearly falling from the bridge of his nose.

"Oh his here, but I think he ran off with some girl"

Haruhi frowned, "For real?"

"Yes, so is there anything you need? I have to go inside and discuss something with someone" Kyouya replied patiently.

She got something out of her book bag and shoved some books and notebooks to the shadow king. "His homework. Tell him its done and not to blame me for some mistakes coz I am not too familiar with sophomore lessons" she gritted and walked away.

"Oh touché.." he smiled and walked inside his room.

* * *

During their break Kyouya noticed Tamai frowning at his notebooks and furiously flipping the pages.

"It's your fault" he simply said standing beside his desk, "you made Haruhi, a freshmen do your homework"

"She's a scholarship student" he gritted not bothering to look up at him.

"And your slave" Kyouya replied dryly.

"Very good Ootori-kun. Your getting smart" Tamaki added sarcastically.

"Where were you anyway?" he asked, "earlier.."

"Why would you like to know?" Tamaki asked dropping his notebook to his desk and looked up at his friend. Kyouya just glared at him.

"I was having fun" he smiled wickedly.

"Like what kind of fun?" he continued to ask. "Something indecent I suppose?"

Tamaki smiled wider, "Ootori-kun wants to know? How come?"

"Coz you got Haruhi as a slave, why not try it on her?" Kyouya asked in a monotonous voice. At that moment he saw Tamaki Suou flinched. There was something in his blue violet eyes that seem to reflect something like pain.

"Never" he whispered all of a sudden, "Not to her.."

"So its okay to kiss other girls?" Kyouya shot back in a low tone. Tamaki glanced up at him sharply then shook his head.

"I don't know.." he mumbled and started flipping his notebook again. Kyouya smiled secretly.

_'Looks like your losing yourself Tamaki'_

* * *

"Haru-chan looks weird" Huni asked looking at her closely while holding his pink bunny. The host club has opened but Haruhi sat down by herself running one hand into her brown hair. Suddenly Huni appeared together with Mori.

"You lack sleep" Mori replied in a low voice.

She smiled weakly, "I've been studying"

"Are you sure?" Hikaru asked sitting beside her his long arms folded in front of him.

"Y-yes" she managed to say.

"My lord has to be taught a lesson" he said as they all glanced at Tamaki who had two girls in his arms.

"Just leave him alone" Haruhi groaned suddenly feeling tired. "What would you feel if you lose apart of your memories?"

"Something is quite wrong with him.." Kyouya replied standing beside the group. Haruhi looked at him. His handsome face was full of mystery.

"Like what?"

"I think only you can resolve that Haruhi"

* * *

"Let's all go home!" Huni replied happily riding on Mori's back. The twins dragged Haruhi across the hallway as Kyouya shut the door.

"Since Haruhi looks so tired, we will bring her home" the twins replied with a grin. Haruhi flinched, "Eh!? No thanks!!"

"Don't say no!" Kaoru exclaimed grinning at her.

"Oh bother" she muttered.

They were already outside the school grounds when she remembered something, "You guys wait here, I forgot my lunch box!"

"Make it quick!" the twins shouted back.

She ran back towards the 3rd music room and looked for it. Peculiarly, it was under the table, as if somebody hid it purposely. Haruhi was about to get back when she heard low voices coming from the other door.

Slowly she walked towards it and opened. "Hello?"

She stopped.

Tamaki was there with another girl, caressing her madly.

* * *


	6. Because of YOu

_A/N: Yay, I'm happy to see comments. Big thanks to everyone. Bad tama? Hehe let's see about that. Here's the next chapter._

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran High School Host Club. She rocks!

**06: Because of You**

"I'm home" Haruhi announced in a low voice. Sweet aroma drifted to her nose from the moment she entered her house.

"Welcome home Haruhi" her father replied in a singsong voice momentarily coming out of the kitchen. "You have a delivery, its in your room" he added with a wink and went back.

"A what?" she muttered and entered her room. There were books and notebooks in her desk.

"Oh wow.." she mumbled. Tamaki's homework, how did it get here before she arrived? Nonetheless her mind drifted off.

Haruhi closed her eyes. Scenes from what happened earlier kept replaying in her mind.

It wasn't exactly caressing, it was more of the two of them giggling and whispering to each other words that only lovers can share.

It looked strange to her; a new kind of Tamaki Suou, a real Don Juan.

And from that moment she just walked back out. But she knew in her mind as quiet as she peeped through that room Tamaki glanced at her with a strange smile in his lips.

"And that is not my problem" she said out loud, now with her eyes opened. She sat down and loosened her tie, "My problem is doing his homework"

She began to flip across the pages when a note fell out.

MEET ME BY THE ROSE GARDEN; AN HOUR BEFORE CLASSES STARTS TOMORROW.

-TAMAKI-

"An hour?" Haruhi groaned. She even had to wake up early just to hand him his assignments. But that's what's being a slave is all about.

She flipped across more pages when she came across several drawings in which he made. Anime chibi drawings of all of them.

A thin smile played across her lips.

The twins had big eyes and were busy playing with a gameboy. Huni was holding a cake up high and Mori was carrying his bunny. Kyouya was holding his laptop and his glasses were glistening and she was sitting in the middle with a crown in her head. Below her own drawing the words written were "My princess Haruhi" then on top of all the drawings was "My family the host club"

She smiled even wider. 'That's how you think of us..senpai..' her own mind whispered unconsciously, '..and what you think of me..' she thought bitterly.

"I'm going to set things right tomorrow!" she exclaimed as a new surge of energy entered her.

* * *

"S-senpai!" Haruhi called out as she found him sitting in one of the benches reading a book. Sitting elegantly with his blond hair shinning like gold in the morning sun. He looked up lazily at her. "Your late" he blurted out.

She panted and handed him his books and notebooks. "I'm sorry. Dad wanted me to—" she stopped when suddenly he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the rose garden maze.

"Senpai, where are we going?" she asked.

"Inside" he simply said. Then they reached a pavilion.

"Hey you remember this place?" she asked all of a sudden with a smile in her lips. That's when Tamaki dropped her wrist and looked at her. "Remember what?"

She looked around the white pavilion that had a table in it.

"We use to hide here" she explained wistfully, "You called this our sc.."

"Our secret spot" he finished the words for her. Haruhi looked up at him, his face looked lost, mixed with bitterness. It was a different side of him. He didn't have that arrogant and wicked look anymore but a sad boy who was looking for answers.

"That's right" she nodded hoping that he would remember even more. "You brought me here all the time.."

"Why Haruhi?" he asked in a sad voice. She blinked back still looking at his eyes. "I..I actually don't know.."

"Was it because.." he paused and closed his eyes..

_Flashbacks._

Terrible and painful flashbacks ran across his mind. Haruhi's hand grew cold. It seemed that he was having another dose of those headaches.

She reached out and touched his arm. "Senpai, are you all right?"

Her touch seemed to have an odd effect on him. His blue-violet eyes opened and he looked at her painfully. "Please don't'!" he exclaimed turning away.

She withdraws her hand and stared at his lean back. "Senpai.."

"You.." he muttered under his breath, "Can't you leave me alone?"

His words pierced like daggers in her heart. But Haruhi struggles to remain her posture, "I can't.."

"I hate this flashbacks.." he grumbled loud enough for her to hear. "It happens every time your near me"

"Flashbacks?" she swallowed hard, "You mean your remembering something?"

Tamaki stood up straight and turned to her, "Something I don't like Haruhi.."

_Oh god._

She bit her lip, "But you have to get your memories back senpai" she managed to say. "We need you back"

At that moment Tamaki gave off a foolish laugh. _"We need you back?"_ he repeated what she said. "Am I your god or something? That's hilarious Haruhi.."

She frowned, "Your our friend, no matter what I am determined to help you" she said to him. He lifted one of his eyebrows, "Because your guilty right?"

The brown eyed girl nodded, "Yes and your our friend"

He laughed again.

"I believe that I was an over emotional, idiot and full of crazy ideas before" he said to her. "I'm sure you hated it"

"Of course not!" she struggled to say, "It's..its what makes you Tamaki Suou"

"But I hate it Haruhi" he said to her stepping closer. "It made me weak.." he stepped closer again making Haruhi take a step back. "That's why I have this accident"

"Stop it!" she said out loud grabbing him by the collar, which made Tamaki, gasped.

"Can't you see senpai.."she began trying to contain her feelings, "you made us who we are…"

"You gave confidence to Kyouya senpai and helped him find his individuality. You showed the twins that there was a better world other than themselves and helped made friends. You helped Huni senpai obtain what he loves in life together with Mori senpai.." she explained trying now to hold her tears. She clutched his collar harder looking up at the tall handsome boy whose eyes were wide with shock.

"And me..you..you were the first person to help me when I was a new student.. when I lost my wallet. You wadded in the fountain water just to help me…"she whispered, "you were the first person outside my family to pay respect to my deceased mother..and.."she let go and looked away. "You were the first person to know my greatest fear.."

Tamaki glanced at her, "Y-you are afraid of thunders.." he said unconsciously. She nodded her heart thumping fast in her rib cage. Something just seemed to hit her as she said those words. Something she never realized.

Then the first bell rang.

"I'm sorry Tamaki senpai" she said in a low voice, "I can't force you anymore..good bye" and left. Tamaki stood there looking in the ground, his hand clutched in his chest.

* * *


	7. Change of Heart

_A/N: I'm fascinated with all your comments, its fun reading them. Thank you so much.. (gives a little bow)_

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran High School Host Club. She rocks!

**07: Change of Heart**

The seasons have come and go.

And before they knew it the winter breeze was blowing upon their faces. But for the members of the Ouran High School Host Club, it was a busy season, as all of them were gathered in the third music busy planning.

"Let's do it in your house Kyouya-senpai" Kaoru whined to the stunning dark haired boy. Kyouya frowned, "My house?"

The twins nodded. He sighed and looked across the room. Tamaki was sitting near the window looking outside, then to a piece of paper in his hand. Kyouya noticed that he had been sitting there for the past few minutes, looking lost in his own world.

"Tamaki" he called in a loud voice that was full of authority, "could you come here and help us?"

The golden haired boy looked up at them momentarily with a lost look in his blue-violet eyes.

"Doing what?" he asked blankly.

Kyouya rolled his eyes as Huni sighed.

"My lord has been so dead for the last few months" Kaoru mumbled. "Seems like something happened" Hikaru stated.

_'Something that has got to do with Haruhi',_ Kyouya noted mentally. He noticed that they hardly spoke to each other; sure she was still doing his homework. But that was it. Then they would meet in the club, barely giving each other a nod or exchange a few words but that was it too.

And Tamaki's memories stayed the same. Nothing new ever happened.

Suddenly Mori glanced towards the door, "someone's coming.."

At that exact moment Haruhi darted inside the music room her soft brown hair slightly disheveled, her flash flush and she was panting.

"Sorry, I'm late.." she managed to say as cold air escaped from her mouth. Tamaki who looked rather distracted stared at her but said nothing.

"Is it just me or is it really cold" she asked walking inside.

"It's snowing Haru-chan!" Huni said excitedly.

"Eh?!" she exclaimed shivering, "No wonder its so cold. I thought the weatherman said it would be delayed for a few days.." she trembled again biting her lips.

"Then where is your coat?" Hikaru asked now standing up.

"I didn't bring any" she simply answered. He began to walk towards her, "Then have---"

"Have mine" Tamaki replied approaching her before he did. Haruhi blinked back as the tall boy placed his white expensive looking coat around her shoulders, "Your such an idiot" he added before going back to his spot in the corner by the window.

Her heart must have did a double take if not for his last line. "That's supposed to be my line" she said and went towards the group.

"What's the meeting all about?" she asked.

"Our Christmas party" Kaoru replied with a charming smile.

"Oh" she replied. This was her first Christmas with them, "what do you guys do?"

"We all went to Hika-chan and Kao-chan's house" Huni replied excitedly, "and we had lots of sweets and gave gifts!"

Haruhi can't help but smile. "That sounds like fun"

"But now we are looking for a place to celebrate it" Hikaru said in a moody voice, obviously still surprised what Tamaki did earlier.

Before anyone could say anything Kyouya smiled eerily at Haruhi who shrank back, "We want it in your house.."

"No way" she said out loud then she noticed that Tamaki was not within the group but was faraway.

"What's.." her voice faded when Tamaki was looking at them, "Why do you want to spend a Christmas party with her cross-dressing father?"

Haruhi frowned, "Do you have to say something as awful as that?"

He smirked, although it looked like a forced one, "I can tell your father hates me Haruhi" he said folding his arms, "So can't I have the right to hate him as well?"

Kyouya shook his head, this was the first real conversation these two had for a long time.

"Oh so you remembered that one" Haruhi shot back, the rest of the members were quiet and were looking at them back in forth.

Kyouya clenched his hands into fist before taking a deep breath. "Stop it both of you" he announced in a loud booming voice. They stopped.

"Can we just plan this thing?" he asked now calm.

In that instant Tamaki stood up, "I'm going home. I'm not attending your parties" he said dryly.

"Eh?!" the twins reacted. Haruhi followed him with her eyes.

"I'm going to France within two days" he said in his most natural voice.

That's when everyone started talking all together. He laughed at them, "What's wrong host club? Can't live without me?"

"Of course we can" Hikaru gritted, "but why the sudden urge to go to France at this time of year?"

Suddenly Haruhi didn't like the look in his face. He lifted the piece of paper he was holding and showed it to them.

"Her.." he said wistfully.

They all gasped.

It was a picture of Eclair.

* * *

a/n: ohh..is that girl again! What is she up to? Find out next..sorry its too short..but I promise to update as soon as possible. Like maybe tomorrow. Hehehe..And yeah its almost Christmas! 


	8. Stolen Memories

_A/N: Hey guys, I'm sensing you all don't like Éclair? I'm not a big fan of her either. She certainly gave a twist in the last two episode of Ouran, making us fans realize the Tamaki and Haruhi pair-up right to the end. Anyways here's my update, enjoy and keep those comments coming! Thanks!_

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran High School Host Club. She rocks!

**08: Stolen Memories**

"Tama-chan!" Huni's shrill voice echoed across the room.

"I'm surprised" Tamaki replied in his most natural voice as he kept the picture, "Why the sudden shock in all your faces?"

"Are you trying to be crazy senpai? Or are you plainly out of her mind!" Hikaru exclaimed. Haruhi took a deep breath as she noticed everyone's reaction. Mori was sadly shaking his head, Huni, Kaoru and Hikaru were staring at Tamaki with shock while Kyouya folded his arms and a gaze that remain unwavering.

"You remember her?" Kaoru asked him. Tamaki gave him a sideways smile, "Well, not really. I was just rummaging through my things when I saw this picture of very beautiful woman. So I asked my father who she was.." he explained.

"And what do you know it, my ex-fiancée!" he said happily, "I'm so lucky then I asked why is she my ex-fiancée.."

Haruhi watched him closely as her body began to tense up; Tamaki was speaking as if he won the lottery. He was happy and excited.

"Apparently this girl named Éclair loved me a lot but I didn't return my feelings to her.." he said looking directly at each of them, "Cause you people stopped me, is it all for this stupid club? Oh yes.." he hissed.

"Then what is your point?" Kyouya asked in a cold voice.

"My point is that I'm going to France to make amends for hurting her…" he laughed briefly, "for the first time someone truly loved me and I don't mean just like friends or family. But a love a man seek for the opposite sex and there she was, Éclair and I ruined that chance. Yet this time I won't let that happen anymore" he smiled at them all then turned to leave.

"A chance only comes once you know" he added then raised his arm, with his back on them, "Have a merry Christmas, Host Club" then left them. "Adieu.."

"oh god" Haruhi whispered.

"Tamaki senpai was gone crazy this time!" Hikaru said angrily, "Doesn't he know that she was his fiancée so he could see his own mother as well?"

"He looks rather desperate this time, despite his act" Kyouya replied which made them turn to him.

"We have to snap him out of his delusions" Kaoru suggested.

Haruhi stood up and shook her head, "You know what, this time let's respect him.." she found herself saying. "If Éclair can give the love he has been yearning for then let her. Tamaki senpai was gone through a lot and as friends of his, we should give him what he wants" she said her voice quivering slightly.

"But Haru-chan.." Huni began in a sad voice. She smiled at him, "Let's all it a day, I have to get home and prepare dinner for dad" she said.

She got home despites everyone's protest about Tamaki's insanity. How ironic the turn of events were, it only seemed like yesterday Éclair came and placed the entire clubs future in frenzy. The girl was trying everything to catch Tamaki.

Now the tables have been turned.

After dinner she went to her room and lay down in her warm cozy bed. She was drifting to sleep when a soft knock interrupted her.

"Haruhi" her father called softly opening the door. She sat up, "Yes?"

He paused, "Ootori-kun is here, but his out in his limo and wants to talk to you"

Haruhi frowned, "Kyouya senpai? Why?"

"I honestly have no idea" her father said shaking his head. With a deep breath, she grabbed her coat and stepped outside. One of Kyouya's bodyguards led her to the limo outside and opened the door for her. She peeped inside and Kyouya gave her one of his mysterious smile, "Come on in Haruhi"

She sat down opposite from him and titled her head. "What's going on?"

"You have to know something" he said frankly folding his arms. The boy was dressed in a dark turtleneck and gray slacks.

She sighed and rubbed her temples, "Look if it's about trying to get Tamaki senpai back, please count me out"

"That is your choice, not mine" he simply said, "but yes I am here to talk about Tamaki"

"Can't this wait senpai?" she said suddenly feeling tired and a little cold despite the warm atmosphere inside the vehicle.

"No it can't, because I wouldn't have wasted my time coming here" he replied in a calm voice.

Haruhi knew to well that Kyouya Ootori was stern in implementing what he wanted.

"What can you benefit from this anyway?" she asked him. That question seemed to come like a surprise to him then he pushed his glasses up his nose, "I don't want to make Éclair think she won after she finds out that Tamaki is running back to her"

The brown eyed girl glanced at him, "You mean she doesn't know that his coming?"

He simply smiled at her and continued, "And something happened to the both of you, for the last few months you hardly spoke to each other.."

She turned away, "man are you observant.." she grumbled.

"Do you want to know why Tamaki hasn't recovered till this day Haruhi?" he asked. Her heart went still and she turned to face him.

He shook his head slightly, "Tamaki has been repressing his bad memories. Actually more like forcing it, that's why he has all that headaches"

"W-what?" Haruhi stammered in disbelief, "Are you sure?"

"Yes.."he said, "I've been observing him a lot and why do you think he remembers a little of Éclair's so called love for him and he forgot about the fact that she's tricking him to get married to her just he could see his mother?"

She covered her mouth. He was so damn right.

Then he narrowed his gaze and looked at her warily, "And why do you think he has forgotten about you Haruhi?"

She swallowed hard but continued to stare at Kyouya. Somehow she knew the answer to that question.

Yet the dark haired boy continued to talk.

"Because he didn't want to retrieve those stolen memories. Those memories that cause his present pain.." then he paused to looked at her narrowly, "To simply put it, he didn't want to remember anything that has gotten to do with you, Haruhi Fujioka"

* * *

_a/n: oh Kyouya you witty devil, haha, I love Kyouya he reminds me of an actor or was that my classmate? Till then._

_"_


	9. Kyouya's Assignment

_A/N: Hello! Thanks for all your comments again. I really and truly appreciate it. I went home so late last night and it was so traffic, I was tired of driving…so I didn't get the chance to update yesterday, so here's one now. IT's kinda short though._

_**Kairi0403:** hmmm, gosh I haven't read all the manga yet. But thanks for the tip. Let's just assume this is based on the anime and its their first X-mas together._

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran High School Host Club. She rocks!

**09: Kyouya's Assignment**

_'He refused to remember pain. The pain I caused him'_ she thought quietly as she stared at the ceiling. How ironic is that. Suddenly she felt tired of everything. Kyouya was too keen and smart, a true friend of Tamaki despite his cool behavior.

_'Then why don't you go and stop him senpai'_ she thought as her mind drifted to sleep. She was thinking of finally giving up.

Meanwhile as Tamaki was getting ready for bed, when the phone in his room suddenly rang. He answered it in a bored voice.

"Dad"

"Is it true?" his father replied in the other line. He smiled warily to himself, "You know it is"

"Why?"

"I'm sick of being weak, of being trampled upon especially by my own family. I'm going to do what the family wants" he answered.

Yuzuru paused, "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"You figure that out father. I know your smart enough and besides, I want to spend my Christmas with the one who loves me" he said a dry tone. Yuzuru had to laugh on that one, "How thoughtful of you, then go ahead.." he sighed, "there's still a part of you that never did changed.."

Tamaki stopped smiling, "what is that?"

"You figure that out Tamaki. I know your smart enough" he repeated what he said and hanged up. Tamaki threw the cordless phone to this bed and frowned. Now what did he mean?

* * *

It was the last day of classes before the winter break. Haruhi was busy thinking of what kind of odd job she could get in to.

"Not another side job" Hikaru complained. Kaoru threw one arm around his twin's shoulder, "how about doing a something for us.." he said smiling.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "no way.." she said as they got out of their classroom. She began to walk the opposite side when they caught her arm, "There's another club meeting"

"Eh?" she groaned and allowed them to pull her to the third music room. And as she expected she saw Huni, Mori and Kyouya.

"Have you guys figured out where our Christmas Party would be?" Kaoru asked sitting on the couch followed by Hikaru.

"Kyo-kun's house, right Takeshi?" Huni replied happily looking at Mori then at Kyouya who was trying his best to look calm.

"I don't think it's a good idea" he began. Everyone looked at him.

Expecting a positive answer.

"Why?" Hikaru asked.

"Well" he flinched, "My onee-chan is pregnant and is coming over" he said flatly.

"Really?" Haruhi's eyes widened, "that's great!"

"So let's have it in Haruhi's house" Kaoru replied.

"AH! No way!!" she yelled shaking her head. After an hour of endlessly deliberation, they decided to hold it in Haruhi's house.

The petite girl went out grumbling all the way, thinking how much it would cost and all. Suddenly Kyouya pulled her aside as the rest were busy talking in the hallway.

"Here" he handed her a big brown envelope that was sealed.

She blinked and looked at his pale, striking face. "What is this?" she asked.

"Open it at home" he instructed, "Its your assignment this Christmas"

"WHAT?!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Additional work" he simply said shoving one hand in his coat and turned his back on her, "you owe the host club a lot, remember that"

She snorted, "Please… I need not be reminded of my debt. Be sure to minus it" she said to him and followed the tall boy.

"Only if you do that" he said in a low voice.

When she arrived home, she placed the envelope in the desk and sighed. Kyouya was totally unbelievable. Obviously it was for the Christmas party. There was something written on it.

"A very important assignment"

Gosh, he thinks of everything in advance. But then she would do anything to take her mind off _him._

_Him, who always manages to pry into the depts of her mind the entire day._

Her mind drifted effortlessly. It was weird not seeing him for the first time in school. She knew he wasn't absent, his limo was parking in the gate of Ouran High school.

_It's rather empty without him around,_ her mind echoed.

Haruhi clenched her hands into fist and sat in the bed. "No more" she said out loud.

"I gave up on you" she whispered weakly.

* * *

"Haruhi, have you seen that itching cream?" Ranka asked the next day. It was cold and freezing as the snow began to fall early that morning.

She stopped wiping the kitchen sink and looked at her father. "It's in my desk, in my room"

"Oh okay" he said and went inside her room.

"Where is it?" he muttered rummaging around stacks of books and notebooks. Then he noticed a sealed brown envelope. "A very important assignment" he read, shrugged his shoulders and opened it.

His eyes widened. "HARUHI!"

Haruhi's heart stopped as she heard her father calling her wildly. She stopped what she was doing and ran to her room.

"Dad what's—" she gasped. He turned to her.

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked in a voice full of shock.

_

* * *

_

a/n: uh-oh…-snickers-


	10. A second too late

_A/N: I was so sick…this is the only time I was able to update. Sorry for the delay. Thanks for all your messages again. Everyone seems eager to know 'what's in the envelope!!'_

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran High School Host Club. She rocks!

**10: A second too late**

"Oh god" Haruhi managed to say as her eyes fell upon the opened envelope her father was holding.

"What is this?" Ranka asked frowning giving it to her. She shook her head and took out the contents; a passport and a ticket.

Her heart practically flew to her throat. It was a ticket to France.

"Kyouya senpai.." she muttered taking a deep breath, "he never gives up!"

"What are you talking about Haruhi" her father interrupted, "are you going to France? With that boy?"

"No" she said firmly, and tucked the passport and ticket into her drawer. "I'm not stopping him anymore"

"Are you sure?" he asked her following her out of the room. Haruhi's shoulder's stiffened, her fist clenched, "why does everyone expects me to follow that damn boy! Do I look like his nanny or something!!"

Ranka took a step back as he watched her thoughtfully, "Of course not" then he let out a sigh, "its so cold, I'm going to buy something in the pharmacy" he announced. Haruhi turned and looked at him, "Let me do that for you"

He shook his head and grabbed his coat. "Don't bother…" he smiled and opened the front door. "And Haruhi…" he paused.

"Yes?"

He looked down into the ground, his hair covering his eyes. "I know you're not responsible for _him_, but you are responsible for your feelings" he said.

She blinked back, her lips slightly trembling.

"If ever you decide to go out today, do leave me a note" he added in a more cheerful tone and walked out, leaving Haruhi sinking into her thoughts. Once again her own father had manage to see right through her.

* * *

"Damn" Tamaki Suou cursed as he fumble across boarding pass as he entered the plane. The morning had been cold, and his mood hasn't changed ever since the last phone call with his father.

"Good morning sir" a pretty stewardess greeted him in the plane's entrance. Tamaki flashed her a smile, "Hi"

She smiled back and took his boarding pass. "This way sir" she led him personally to his seat.

"Do you need anything?" she asked again.

"Just a blanket" he said, suddenly his cursed headaches were back and even a pretty girl can't cure one.

"Right away sir" and she took off. Tamaki looked out of the window, the snow was falling softly. His heart suddenly ached; biting his lip he closed the window and slumped back, "good bye Japan"

--

"Ten more minutes" she muttered sucking in cold air as she ran across the huge Narita Airport.

_It was isn't as if changing your mind in the last minute can solve everything, plus a father who can see right through you, a shadow king who seems to think of everything in advance, and…a confusing mind such as mine will make these all easy_, Haruhi thought as she stopped by an airport officer.

"I need to get on this flight" she said out of breath.

The woman's eyes widened, "That flight has been boarding minutes ago" she said in alarm.

"But it hasn't left yet right?" she asked breathing hard.

"Not yet, but be quick!" she pointed towards an entrance at her back, "Go there"

Haruhi nodded and took off shouting out a thank you. She entered the entrance and found out it split into two corridors.

"Oh damn" she muttered and glanced down at her boarding pass. Since it was her first time going abroad she didn't know what to do.

"I'm going to jump off the plane if I don't get this right" she muttered and closed her eyes briefly. Then she opened them and took the left corridor.

At the end there was a woman standing, she was about to close the door. "Wait!!" Haruhi called running towards her and knocking down the box she was holding. Paper fell all over the place.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she apologized trying to pick up every piece.

"No" she said out loud lifting Haruhi off the ground, "are you going to board this plane?"

Haruhi nodded.

"Then get inside!!" she exclaimed and pushed her inside.

"B-but!!" Haruhi began.

"Go in!"

With a sigh she walked right in and a stewardess greeted her, "Welcome aboard. Are you the last passenger?"

She nodded quietly.

"Can I have your boarding pass please?"

"Oh no.." her face fell, "I must have dropped it when I ran outside to that woman in the entrance" she in a small voice.

"This must have been her first time traveling" a kind voice replied behind the stewardess. Haruhi tilted her brown head and spotted an old woman sitting in the first seat smiling at her.

"Well that is true" she admitted.

"She can sit here beside me, miss stewardess" the old woman offered.

The stewardess thought for a second. "All right, please take your seat. We are lifting off in a minute" she told Haruhi.

Haruhi sat down and thanked the old woman.

"It's your first time right?" the old woman asked.

"Yes"

She smiled at her, "I hope you don't get air sick"

Haruhi's face went pale. Suddenly the plane began to move and Haruhi closed her eyes. "oh bother.."

* * *

He opened his violet blue eyes as the plane's engine seem to increase the pain throbbing in his head. Pushing the blanket away, Tamaki sat up and opened the window. The plane was far up in the ground and only clouds could be seen.

_'How long has it been?'_ he thought dizzily.

"How are you feeling sir?" that pretty stewardess approached him. Tamaki smiled back at her and noticed that her eyes were as green as emeralds.

"Just a little dizzy, that's all" he simply said.

"Are you flying alone to France?" she asked.

"Yes, I am going to meet someone there" he replied, "Have you been to France?"

"I live there" she said her eyes sparkling.

"Then you have to show me around" Tamaki winked at her. She was about to say something when somebody called her back.

"I'll be right back sir" she said shyly and walked away. Tamaki grinned at himself. If he was about to have a new life then he ought to start it now.

* * *

As soon as the seat belt sign was turned off Haruhi Fujioka jumped out of her seat and wandered around the plane, looking at each seat and at each passenger.

"Come on where are you.." she mumbled as she received stares that seem to say, 'what's this girl's problem?'

But after nearly an hour of going back and forth and asking questions, Haruhi never found_ him._ And there was this uneasy lurch in her stomach as she sat down back in her seat.

"Anything wrong dear?" the old woman asked in a soft voice. She sniffed and looked down, "all these for nothing.." she muttered.

"Who are you looking for?"

Haruhi looked at her kind eyes. "Someone…"

"Is this person special to you?"

She bit her lip, "Y-yes, I've nearly lost him once and now.." she shook her head, "his not here.."

"You mean his on his way to France?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure this is the plane he took?" the old woman asked.

Haruhi heart did a double take, "why?"

"Cause there were two planes heading for France at the same time of departure. It's either you got on the wrong plane or you two took different planes going to France"

* * *

_a/n: ah at last a long chap! Now this happened to my friend once. Two planes were leaving for the same destination at the same time. She got in the wrong one, but luckily she noticed it before she even sat down on her seat. Hehehe.. Thanks for reading!!_


	11. When Love Fails

_A/N: Somebody got it right! Your so smart,** Loanlystar!** You got it right. Here's my update! Enjoy. Sorry for the errors._

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran High School Host Club. She rocks!

**11: When love fails**

"Another plane.." Haruhi repeated slowly as she placed the words into her head. Suddenly she let out a soft laugh, which caused the woman to stare back at her.

"How ironic" Haruhi continued shaking her head as she slumped back her seat, "this is a sign definitely" she rambled on.

"Dear child, are you all right?" the woman asked in concern. Haruhi stopped and bit her lower lip hard. Her stomach had been not so good through out the flight and there was this lump in her throat that was threatening to get out. Quickly she placed one hand in her mouth.

"I think I'm going to puke.. "she muttered in alarm.

"The bathroom!" the old woman exclaimed hurriedly. Haruhi stood up and ran across the airplane's long corridor. When she reached her destination, her heart dropped as several people were lining up.

"I need to use the restroom.." she managed to say.

"Wait in line" a moody passenger replied to her. Her head began to sway dangerously and her stomach was about to give in. Angrily she walked back and nearly collided for the second time with a flight attendant.

"I need to go to the bathroom" she said weakly fighting the urge not to vomit anytime.

"Please wait in line" the flight attendant replied calmly. Haruhi shook her head, "P-please.. I need to.." she brought her hand into her mouth.

The flight attendant's eyes widened and she guided the petite girl, "follow me ma'am and please try to hold it in.."

Haruhi nodded, her head swimming as the plane rocked slightly.

_'This is my last time on a plane!'_ her mind screamed following the flight attendant somewhere. Then finally a bathroom came to view, she rushed inside finally releasing all the tension in her stomach.

* * *

_'I will never get some sleep in this flight'_ Tamaki woke up angrily as the plane rocked to and fro and the noisy somewhere in the cabin made him sat up and ran one hand into his soft blond locks.

He caught sight of that lovely flight attendant and called her over.

"You don't look so well sir" she said in concern.

He smiled, "I have trouble sleeping…" he admitted.

"Do you want anything? Red wine perhaps?" she said smiling back.

He smirked, "Only if you share it with me" he said in a soft voice. The girl blushed shyly, "well..I can't really.."

"When we get to France, maybe we could---" Tamaki's voice was cut abruptly when a commotion emerged.

"Ma'am! Are you all right?" a voice was asking in concern. Several of the passengers in first class were looking somewhere behind.

"Oh dear.." Tamaki heard the flight attendant right in front of him replied looking onwards.

He stood up, "what's wrong?"

Now there were several flight attendants rushing towards the back, "Ma'am… please get a hold of yourself.." somebody was saying. Tamaki turned towards the commotion and noticed that two female attendants were trying to lift a girl who seemed to have fainted.

"Get something to revive her" someone said.

Tamaki stared at the girl whose back was on him, and her head was drooping like someone whose been drugged. A male flight attendant caught her arm and struggled to pull her up into a standing position.

There were only four people in the first class cabin, including Tamaki yet everyone started speaking loudly. The pretty attendant began to calm the others, while two are trying to pull the fallen passenger out of the corridor.

She began to stand on her own, her consciousness back. "Uh..w-where am I?"

_That voice...!_

Tamaki froze his violet blue eyes staring at her girl. She turned slightly just enough for him to see the side of her face before she once again fell into the ground.

He moved like the wind and caught her half way. "Haruhi!" he exclaimed holding her in his arms.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked looking at her chalky white face.

"She was vomiting in the bathroom, and when she came out she looked really pale and sick…" the female attendant explained.

Tamaki lifted her petite body and brought her towards his seat. "Find her things and bring it to me" he ordered.

"But sir, she's not sitting here.." they argued. "Do you know her?"

He set Haruhi down, on the empty seat beside his and turned his head on them. "Yes" he paused and took a deep breath, "we got separated…"

"Now, please find her things. She doesn't look too well to be sitting back there" he replied glaring at them.

They obeyed him and returned with her backpack.

"I think she's going to be all right" a soft voice replied. Tamaki glanced at the pretty flight attendant he had been flirting with earlier. He nodded, his flirting was now official over.

"I hope so" he managed to say.

"She looks so frail, I think she needs a lot of rest" the flight attendant said and then left him with Haruhi.

Tamaki wraps his blanket over her and studied her face.

She didn't look too well, her lips her pale and there lines underneath her closed eyes, but other than she looked as lovely as ever.

"Haruhi…" he whispered touching her face softly not to wake her up. "Why are you doing this?" he continues to trace the outlines of her face, through her eyebrows, her nose, her jaw line and her lips.

His heart did a double take as he looked at her with so much pain. Tamaki pulls his hand away and closes his eyes. It was unbelievable to see Haruhi on the same plane as him going to France, but seeing her hurt was more unbearable.

It took him all his willpower, trying to avoid her ever since that day in the rose maze garden. Her words were so powerful that it pierced like daggers into his heart. And then he decided afterwards that he would distance himself from her, so he would not hurt her anymore.

_'What do I really mean to you Haruhi?'_ his mind echoes. And finally the young boy drifts off to sleep as well.

* * *

It was warm and comfortable. But then a slight rock caused her to open her eyes in alarm.

_'Where am I?'_

Her blurry vision clears and she realizes that she was on board a plane. _'Oh yeah, I'm going to France to find…'_ Haruhi thought then she frowns and realize that she was leaning onto someone. Instantly she lifts up her head and stares at the person beside her.

Her heart gives a powerful jolt. "Oh god.." she whispers as she stares at the beautiful boy sleeping beside her.

"How did this happen?" staring at him, trying to convey her thoughts whether the boy beside her was real or not. Then the plane rocked sideways causing Haruhi to grabbed on to Tamaki's wrist.

That stirred him awake. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her with those deep-probing eyes.

"H-Haruhi?" he yawned.

"Tamaki.." she replied breathlessly looking back at him.

He was now wide-awake. " What are you doing here?" he asked softly. Then he looked down at her hand that was clutching his wrist. "Are you afraid?"

She pulled her hand away and said nothing. Tamaki lifted his gaze at her once again. She moved back as she saw his eyes. They were full of pain, confusion and a little relief.

"I want you to reconsider what you're doing right now" she replied frankly. Tamaki snorted, "reconsider? Give me a break Haruhi. Here you are flying with me to Paris, France and you want me to reconsider?" he said giving out a short laugh. "Your crazy…"

Haruhi narrowed her gaze, "I've been crazy ever since I entered the Host Club"

He looked at her, "Oh thank you very much"

"But" she took a deep breath, "I don't regret it anymore. I love the host club and the others feel the same way, and we want you back"

"Not that crap again…please" he waved his hand, "I've made up my mind. So when we reach France, you're going to take the next plane back to Japan"

"Then you should have not helped me" she replied and began to stand up.

"Hey where are you going?" he asked in surprise.

"This is not my seat" she told him. Tamaki caught her arm and pulled her back beside him. "The plane is going to land" he pointed out towards the screen, "now please try to be reasonable"

She sat down and slumped back in her seat, looking outside. Suddenly she felt scared. She didn't know how to talk to him anymore.

There was something blocking her from doing so.

"Haruhi" Tamaki began, in a soft voice that almost came out like a whisper. She didn't turn to look at him.

"What now?" she grunted moodily.

"I don't want to hurt anyone anymore…" he whispered this time. "If I could not retrieve all my memories, then I'd rather forget them and to spare everyone from being hurt by me" he explained. Haruhi stared outside the window as her heart pounded against her chest.

"And especially you…" he said bitterly, "I don't want to hurt you anymore… you don't deserve it"

"You're a coward senpai" she muttered.

He sighed, "maybe I am…"

"I can't believe you.." she continued, "how can you run away from your feelings?" she found herself saying.

"It was all infatuation" he simply said.

Haruhi felt her own heart tightened in her chest. She didn't say anything anymore. His last words cleared everything. And as the plane landed, the two went on their separate ways.

* * *

_a/n: now this is the longest chapter I've ever written in this fic!_


	12. Bitter Sweet Truth

_A/N: Okay, I'm really amazed with all your comments. Thank you for sharing. I know the last chapter was rather sad. I would cry if Tamaki really did that to Haruhi. In the anime he simply adores her too much. Anyways, here's the update. Enjoy!_

**Inner soul:** _really? I'm just fond of putting some sort of twist in my story. I love those kinds of stories; it stirs my imagination._

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran High School Host Club. She rocks!

**12: Bitter Sweet Truth**

She was walking far ahead from him. Her petite figure and dark brown hair, was clear to him even through the throng of people coming out of the plane. He sighed and shoved his hands into his coat.

Ever since the plane landed in **Paris Charles de Gaulle Airport** , Haruhi Fujioka stepped out of the plane without saying a word to him. It was obvious that she was angry at him.

And that's what he wanted.

_'So you'll leave me alone'_ he noted his gaze not leaving her petite figure.

They lined up towards the immigration, which took almost thirty minutes because there were lots people. When it was finally done, the tall blond boy walked towards the carousel to retrieve his luggage when he realized Haruhi was out of sight.

It was unexpected, the power jolt in his heart. The alarm was bursting inside of him.

"Haruhi?" he called looking around the busy airport.

_'This can't happen..'_ he thought wildly walking around. He wanted her to go back to Japan, and not lose her in a foreign airport.

_'So now you care?'_ a cool sharp wind like voice echoed in Tamaki's head. He disregarded the thought despite the fact it seem to snap the sense out of him.

He walked around, searching every corner as possible. But he knew it too well she was lost. His fists were clenched and he shook his head. He never felt so helpless in his life.

* * *

It was rather exciting to be in a new place. But to make it more exciting was coming to a beautiful country such as France.

Haruhi's eyes sparkled as she looked around the gorgeous airport. She smiled and swallowed the pain she felt earlier.

His last words felt liked she was slapped in the face. She hated him and she knew that the new Tamaki would never change, plus she was tired of chasing him and keeping up with his new personality.

She paused and sighed. _'I'm sorry everyone…'_ and thought what Kyouya had said to her. When he tried to snap the sense of her. Awakening what had been sleeping in her heart.

"Its too late for that now senpai" she said to herself walking around. "I have lost him.."

"Haruhi!" a voice called into her thoughts. She stopped and looked behind her. Tamaki was standing, his hair slightly disheveled, his eyes looked different.

Haruhi stared at him, especially those captivating eyes.

Earlier those eyes were filled with bitterness and confusion. But now it reflected relief and care.

But then again, it was short lived. He caught her wrist and pulled her, "I'm sending you back to Japan right now" he growled. "This is not the place for you"

She frowned. Then pulled her wrist out of his grip bringing him along with her to a corner.

"I am in no favor to follow you!" she exclaimed looking up at him angrily.

"Good grief Haruhi" he said out loud, "Are you that desperate to have me back?"

She narrowed her gaze, ignoring his painful words. "Kyouya senpai was right. You are repressing your painful memories. Pain and rejection has stolen your memories…"she said quietly her lips slightly trembling.

There was a surprised look in his eyes, and Haruhi knew that she was right. More or less Kyouya Ootori was right all along.

She swallowed hard before continuing, her eyes not leaving his. "I know I am one of the main reasons for such. And it took all these stupidity for me to realize why I was so indifferent towards you…" she said trying her best to keep her composure and not to break down.

Tamaki stood still his heart beating in his rib cage. Trying to sum up all the words she had been telling him for the last minute.

"Why are telling me this?" his voice slightly quivering. "I don't need this---"

"Stop it!" she exclaimed grabbing him by the collar, tiptoeing a little. "You have hurt me more than enough with your foolish words! I hate to say this but the old Tamaki; even though he was a little slow with his feelings, he was kind and gentle and he…he…" she panted biting her lower lip, looking deeply into his eyes. It was hard to admit it.

_'He loved me…'_

She released his collar and looked down, "I was indifferent to you because I too was repressing my own feelings. The feelings I didn't want for you. But it was there… and it was obvious after the day I saw you with Éclair in that room…" she said in a voice almost in a whisper.

Tamaki trembled as something flashed into his mind. Scenes… those unwanted memories. The memories Haruhi talked about. He ran one hand into his hair and shook his head.

"No…" he whispered taking a step back. Haruhi glanced up at him; his face was now full of confusion and distraught. "Why are you doing this Haruhi?" he asked searching her soft brown eyes. "I don't want to those memories back!"

She shook her head, "Even though they were painful, its still going to be a part of you! Everything. All those memories; you can't simply deny them…Tamaki senpai…"she said trying to reach out for his hand to calm him down.

He took a step back, his head aching. "No…" he was trembling.

Haruhi bit her lip, "I'm so sorry senpai… Maybe I should also repress these feelings too. Its what's best for the both of us…" she smiled at him painfully._ 'Before I lose myself'_

It was a sad smile.

A smile that seem to rip Tamaki's own heart. He had never seen her so sad before.

"Please leave me alone senpai. I am not your responsibility. And wherever I go, it is not your problem anymore" she said to him slowly taking a step back. "Good bye and be happy" and she ran away from him.

Tamaki felt his knees give in. He slumped in the floor shaking his head.

A tear fell from his eyes._ 'Oh Haruhi…my god what I have done to you…'_ he thought bitterly. _'I was wrong…'_ he realized, finally accepting his feelings.

He stood up and looked for her. He caught a glimpse of her rushing towards the exit. "Wait Haruhi!" he shouted.

But the tall, handsome boy was oblivious of what was coming right beside him. Next thing he knew it, his world was spinning and it was dark.

* * *

_a/n: is Haruhi and Tamaki going to be apart forever? Next chapter coming soon! Gosh this chapter brought the angst and all those emotions out of me… whew!_


	13. Remorse

_A/N: I just posted yesterday and I'm so happy to see several reviews! Thanks guys. Here's an update. But this won't be a long chapter coz I have to go and watch something. Haha. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran High School Host Club.

**13: Remorse**

The pain struck a powerful cord in his head. But then relief seems to wash over as he opened his eyes slowly.

"You're awake" a soft voice replied. Tamaki Suou glanced towards the voice. A man wearing a white coat was looking at him fervently. "How are you feeling?" he asked in English with a mild French accent.

"What happened?" he answered back as a wave of dizziness ran through him.

"You had a nasty fall young man" the man who he believed was a doctor explained. "An airport trolley near hit you and you tried to dodge it. Yet somebody said you lost your balance and fell in the floor and lost consciousness" he finished.

Tamaki sat up and looked around. "Really? No wonder my head hurts"

"If you need some more rest. Please fell free to stay longer" he said kindly. Tamaki smiled at the man then he scratched his head. "Uh… I know this is kinda funny. But where am I?"

The doctor looked at him, with a startled look in his face. "Are you sure your all right? Do you even remember your name?"

Tamaki blinked back. He seemed lost for words.

* * *

Crying was meaningless, especially when you're already hurt. The best thing was to forget it. The petite brunette stood up straight and walked around the beautiful city called Paris. It was cold and chilly, but her eyes wandered curiously around the strange, foreign land. How different it was from her home, Japan. 

She stopped and felt her stomach growling. She was hungry. Haruhi checked her wallet and groaned. For someone who decided to go to France on impulse she didn't have money. And her best option was to go back to the airport and take the next flight back home. And Christmas was in two days. Not to forget that the Host Club decided to hold their party at her small apartment.

But then again, Haruhi looked around with pain her heart.

Some times it was better to run away and be alone.

She decided to explore some more and maybe it would help her forget.

* * *

"I am…" he paused, "Suou Tamaki" 

The doctor stared at him, "Oh your Japanese?"

He nodded, "Half Japanese. Doctor, where am I?" he asked again.

"Your in the airport clinic here in France" he replied. Tamaki blinked back trying to register the words, "In France?!"

The doctor arched both his eyebrows, "What is wrong with you?"

Tamaki closed his eyes, trying to remember everything.

Then there came a flash.

A strong flash of several scenes, it happened for five minutes. Then he opened his blue violet eyes. It all came back to him now.

Everything.

Most especially Haruhi Fujioka.

_His_ Haruhi.

He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Remembering what he had told her earlier. It was hard to believe he would say such words to the person who meant the world to him. The remorse feeling in his heart was squeezing his heart from time to time.

It was clear he was at fault and he had to fix it.

"Oh no!!" he exclaimed, making the doctor jump slightly. Tamaki got up and shook the doctor's hand.

"I have to go!" he said, "thank you for bringing back my memories!" he ran out of the clinic.

"huh?"

Tamaki ran out and quickly dialed a number.

"It's about time you called" a cold and flat voice replied in the other line.

"I know you're the one responsible for bringing Haruhi here, Kyouya" he said quickly, "what hotel did you booked her?"

Kyouya paused. "Oh so you remember now?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Your voice, its different. But anyway I didn't booked Haruhi in any hotel…" he answered frankly. "Don't tell me you lost her?" he added fervently.

Tamaki sighed. "I did"

"Then stay away from her" Kyouya threatened. "I am tired with all these games. You never deserved her Tamaki. We are going to take her away from you" then he hanged up.

* * *

_a/n: its short I know...will update maybe in a day or two..thanks!_


	14. Desperation

_A/N: Oh dear, please don't misunderstand Kyouya-kun; I love the shadow king. Haha_.

_**Corin:** Kyouya losing his job, unlikely! Hehe. I love your Tama x Haru story by the way. I check on it everyday._

_**Kahel16:** thanks for the correction, dear. I needed that._

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran High School Host Club.I love her!

**14: Desperation**

"Kyouya senpai!" Hikaru exclaimed as the entire host club witnessed the phone call. They were gathered in the Hitachiin mansion. "Why did you agreed to do this!" he protested. "Tamaki-senpai already told us what he wanted, if he wants to leave then let him be!"

Kyouya glanced at him. "That's why I'm going to do something about it. I had enough of that idiot"

"Wait Kyo-chan" Huni's small voice replied from behind the two. He was eating cake in the nearby coffee table together with Mori. "You indicated that Tama-chan remembers everything right?"

Kyouya paused and looked back at him. "Yes"

The small boy just smiled and continued eating cake. Kyouya sighed and looked at Hikaru. "I know what's obvious when I see it" he muttered and turned away from them.

Kaoru touched his twin's arm and they sat down.

The dark haired boy stared outside into the snow filled lawn. He just wished Tamaki wouldn't be so dumb this time.

* * *

Tamaki stared at his mobile phone. He knew it would come to this one way or another. He had not only hurt Haruhi, but his friends as well. And now it was up to him to solve everything.

Shoving his mobile phone into his coat pocket the host club president ran outside into the cold breezing air.

He had to think fast. _'Where would someone like Haruhi go?'_

He looked around and saw something in the horizon. It was a man on a uniform holding a placard. He squinted his eyes. And it had his name on it. Tamaki approached the man.

"Uh, that's my name…" he said slowly.

"Ah Mr. Suou?" the man's face lit up. "I am from The Westin Paris. How was your flight from Japan?"

Tamaki blinked back. "Do you have a car?"

The man who seemed to be in his mid thirties replied, "of course sir, a limo as requested…"

"Then let's go!" he exclaimed. The man scratched his head, "What about your luggage sir?"

"Tell someone to bring it in the hotel" he quickly said, "I want you to drive me around"

"But Monsieur!" the man exclaimed. Tamaki turned; he looked desperate. "I need to find someone. A young girl, I hurt her, said some nasty things to her and she's gone to the city alone…" Tamaki explained with a tight feeling in his own heart. "I don't care if I have to pay additional charge…"

The man smiled at him. "Very well monsieur Suou…" he paused and made a quick call to bring Tamaki's luggage to his suite in the Westin Hotel and quickly they got on the car.

"Do you have any idea where she might have gone to?" the man asked. The blonde who was looking outside, windows down and not minding the bitter cold air shook his head. " Where would you go if you were a tourist?"

"Famous spots?"

Tamaki nodded hopefully. "Then take me there"

They went to the Louvre Museum, the Notre Dame and the Palace de la Concorde.

But after nearly an hour of turning around, the city was just too big enough for them to look for one person. Tamaki slumped back and rubbed his temples. "oh god Haruhi…" he muttered, "where are you…"

"I take this mademoiselle is very important to you…" the driver asked kindly.

Tamaki trembled slightly and closed the opened window of the limo. "Oui…"

"You should rest monsieur, you look exhausted…"

"Yes, please take me back to the hotel" he said grimly. He hated to admit it, but everything was looking hopeless.

* * *

Everything was just so expensive.

Haruhi decided to chew the remaining gum she found in her bag to ease up her hunger. The air was getting colder as the night was drawing near. Then she found something familiar inside her backpack.

Tamaki's white coat, the same one he had lent her when they were having that meeting in the third music room days before.

She pulled it out and wore it. The cold was turning painful. "Tamaki…" she whispered and continued walking, she lifted her eyes and saw a beautiful structure in the horizon.

The Eiffel Tower.

* * *

Tamaki entered his suite feeling tired, hopeless and guilty. His luggage were already in his luxurious room. He sat down on one of the couches and ran one hand through his hair. He was debating whether to call Kyouya and beg for his help. He would tell them he was totally worthless and admit that he had put everyone in a bad situation.

Biting his lip, he stood up and parted the curtains, revealing a breathtaking view of Paris at night. Ah, the luxury, what comfort money can give to you. But if your heart was empty what was the point of all that wealth?

He smiled bitterly, suddenly understanding his father's plight.

Tamaki stood there admiring all the lights when he came across the Eiffel Tower. Such wonder, such beauty did it bring, a landmark of his place of birth.

He stared at it for a second before an idea hit him. The Eiffel Tower was truly famous all over the world.

_Could it be…?_

He rushed out of his room, hoping against all hopes that Haruhi Fujioka was there.

* * *

It was expensive to get in, but to Haruhi it would be a waste not to even step on the Eiffel Tower once your in France. She looked out into the breathtaking view as she stood several feet off the ground.

"Amazing..." she whispered, "this place looks like the Tokyo Tower"

Well only it was in Paris. She stood there admiring the view for a few minutes until she decided it was time to go back to the airport.

Looking at the view made her longing unbearable. Tearing herself away she made her way down the elevator.

It was time to go home and face reality.

* * *

a/n: im going to be busy this week, hopefull i could update in a two days max..thanks for reading !


	15. Alternatives

_A/N: I was supposed to update but bam! The lights went out. But now, I got it all here. Enjoy! Somebody tried to guess this chappie... well you got a few things right. _

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran High School Host Club.

**15: Alternatives**

Tamaki Suou never ran so fast in his life. From the moment he got down from the taxi, and as he rushed towards the elevator. His heart pounded across his heaving chest, muttering a silent prayer that he would finally find her there.

His instincts told him that she was there---hopefully.

Finally reaching the top, the blond boy searched the entire floor in desperation, walking towards every person who looked like Haruhi.

But after nearly thirty minutes of encircling the entire area, she was nowhere to be found. Tired and guilt stricken Tamaki leaned on the nearest wall and closed his eyes.

"Oh Haruhi…this is all my fault…"he whispered catching his breath.

"Young man…" a voice interrupted his thoughts. Tamaki opened his eyes and looked at the person speaking to him. It was an elderly man.

"You looked troubled" he replied.

He nodded, "I have been trying to look for someone. Have you seen her? She's petite, with short dark brown hair and brown eyes?" he asked hopefully.

The man thought for a second and to Tamaki's surprise his face lit up.

"I have noticed someone with that description" he said nodding his head.

Tamaki's heart skipped a beat and he stood up straight.

"W-where? Is she here?" he asked excitedly.

The man looked at him. "Yes"

* * *

"Call home or not?' Haruhi Fujioka muttered. She sighed and looked around, it was all ready nighttime and here she was in Paris without a any place to stay, it was cold and her stomach was screaming for food.

"And why hasn't Kyouya senpai called me?" she said to herself staring at her cell phone hoping it would give her some answers.

"Did he expect that this would all go on smoothly?' she thought with a sigh. _'I better go back to the airport and deal with my trip my home'_ she decided and looked for a taxi. She didn't care about how much it was going to cost as long as she was going home.

Then the brown haired girl stopped walking abruptedly. She realized something was very wrong.

"Oh damn"

* * *

"Where is she?" Tamaki asked again a note of desperation entered his voice.

The man pointed towards the opposite side, "She was here, she actually was standing there for nearly an hour looking at the view. Looking very, very sad. The poor lass…" he said quietly.

_'Sad…I caused that sadness…'_ Tamaki thought bitterly. "So she left…"

"You just missed her" the man said and then walked away.

Tamaki walked towards the area where the man said Haruhi had been standing. There was another couple there standing closely at each other, with their things in there feet looking at the view.

Tamaki shook his head and bit his lip. He might as well accept the fact that he has lost Haruhi. Not just literally speaking, but also deep inside of him Haruhi is lost forever. No matter how much he may apologize, he knew that the host club was protective of their precious Haruhi. He knew it when he was acting like a jerk, when he lost his memories.

_'They care for her as well… even more than I do…coz I myself can't even protect the most precious person in my life…'_

He looked across the sparkling lights of Paris. A stab of longing ness entered his heart.

He remembered something as well.

_His mother._

He was finally in the place where his mother was staying.

And if Haruhi was lost to him forever, it was better to go off and see his mother.

But then, there was Eclaire.

With another long and defeated sigh, the host club president turned when he tripped on something for the second time that day.

But he was able to save his fall and looked up. "What in the world!?"

"Tamaki?"

Tamaki's heart ran cold. He would never in his wildest dreams expect to ran into her.

* * *

a/n: im sleepy and its short..sorry about that..I will update whenever I can..thanks for reading! 


	16. The feeling of Pain

_A/N: Haha, I love cliffhangers. They add spice to the story. Thanks for all your reviews guys._

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran High School Host Club.

**16: The feeling of Pain**

Haruhi let out a long groan as she returned back to the Eiffel Tower, she had to explain to the guard that she left the most important thing in her life right now.

Her backpack.

Yes, it does seem utterly ironic to leave something like that. But for someone who was lost, hungry, emotionally drained and short in cash in a foreign country something like that was bound to happen.

"Now where did I leave it?" she mumbled scratching her head while searching the place.

Then she came to a complete stop when she saw her bag in the hands of another person.

* * *

"Tamaki Suou"

Tamaki stood up and straighten himself. "Éclair " he said smoothly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked looking slight aghast. Her eyes were wide and full of questions.

"I was born here, shouldn't I have a right to come here?" he replied and looked down at the thing he nearly tripped on.

"Something's up…I can feel it…" Éclair responded in a knowing voice.

"How smart of you" Tamaki muttered and picked up a heavy backpack. It looked vaguely familiar.

"I heard that something happened to you" she said in a small voice. Tamaki raised his eyes to meet hers. "Really? I would bet you a million its from my grandmother"

She smiled, her beautiful face glowing. "You ran away didn't you? Is it the Host Club?" she took a step forward and reached out to touch his arm. "Now that you are here in my domain, you have greater opportunities lying in front of you"

Then she brought her lips into his ear. "The host club isn't worth your time Tamaki. Sure, friends are important but then again…"she chuckled causing Tamaki to shiver slightly. "Nothing is good for you there, especially—"

"Haruhi?" Tamaki replied in his own voice tearing himself away from Éclair.

Haruhi was standing meekly looking at him with an expression that threw a dagger in his heart.

Swallowing hard looked at what he was holding in his hands.

"I believe that is mine" she pointed out. Tamaki blinked back, "R-really?"

Éclair who was now looking at them folded her arms. "Well, well, well… your also here?"

Haruhi glanced at her and gave a small bow. "Yes, but I will be leaving now. I'm sorry to disturb you" she said and took the bag from Tamaki. "Thank you for finding it senpai" she said briefly looking at him and turned away.

"Haruhi!" he called when Éclair took his arm.

"Now the tables have been turned Tamaki. Seems like its Haruhi Fujioka whose now running away from you"

He paused and looked down. "It also seems that she is in pain, those brown eyes would give out anything. What did you do this time Tamaki?" she paused and sighed, "I wonder if she'll ever forgive you…"

"I'm giving you one and final option now that you are here in France" she said and released his arm.

"I'm going to take you to your mother"

* * *

Haruhi entered the elevator alone and hugged her backpack.

He wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to see Éclair. And she of all people had to witness their little rendezvous.

But then again, there was a little good thing in it.

He would be able to see his mother.

She would give anything to do the same. Closing her eyes she was determined to go back home, study hard, continue the host club with her friends, be a lawyer and change the world. Someday along that journey she would meet Tamaki, the old Tamaki. And they would smile and forget everyhting.

_'He needs to heal and I also do...'_

But now it was okay to cry. No one they anyway.

That is why she has always repressed that feeling in her heart; because it brought to much pain when you're hurt.

* * *

_a/n: its so short! Wah…I'll try to update tomorrow._


	17. Understanding Love

_A/N: This fic is so tragic… but I love to make the characters pour their hearts out. Here's the next chapter and once again thank you for all your comments. Keep 'em coming!_

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran High School Host Club.

**17: Understanding Love**

"Mother" Tamaki replied breathlessly as he closed his eyes. He could feel her essence just close by.

"Tamaki" Éclair repeated. The blond boy opened his eyes and gave Éclair a sad bitter smile. "I would love to see my mother Éclair. Of all things I would give anything to be beside her right now"

Éclair looked at him, her face softening. "Then why are you hesitating?"

He looked away. "Because I finally understand Haruhi" he said as he continued to smile.

"What?" her face fell.

"I am fortunate that my mother is alive. And someday I could have a chance to see her again…" he looked at her and touched her arm, "take care of her Éclair, I know she is good hands…" he started to leave when Éclair began to speak.

"Are you an idiot? I'm giving you a chance to see your mother for heaven's sake!" she exclaimed shaking her head. "Your stupid to throw it away…"

"But I still have another chance right?" he sighed, "while others don't…good bye…" then he left Éclair staring aimlessly into the dark sky. "Its funny Tamaki, how interestingly smart you are…"

* * *

"Get home and it will be fine" Haruhi spoke as cold air blast around her small face. "Darn this cold air" she cursed walking out of the tower and wiping her tear stained face.

She stopped and shivered. A thought entered her mind as she opened her bag pack and got out an expensive white coat.

She snorted, _'If I want to start leaving a new life, I must return all his things…'_ she thought but decided to use the coat. She didn't want to freeze to death. Haruhi started to unfold the coat when suddenly someone snatched the coat away from her.

"Hey!!" she cried and twirled around. "Huh?" her heart did a double take.

Tamaki was smiling at her holding the coat. "You brought it!" he said happily. Haruhi frowned; there was something odd about him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

He unfolded the coat and draped it over her small shoulders. "Hmmm…. I am not a fashion critic like the twins but I think I should get you a new and pretty coat to match up your petite frame, Haruhi"

She nearly let out a gasp. "Do you remember…" her voice faded as she searched his blue violet eyes.

"I'm really sorry" he gave her a small bow. "I know I have been such a rude person ever since I lost my memories…"

Haruhi took a step back and stared at the tall, gorgeous boy with golden hair standing right in front of her. "I-is it true?" she trembled. He nodded and looked at her with pain in his eyes. "I kinda had a little accident in the airport when I went to follow you…"

"Oh god…" she muttered.

"But I'm okay!" he reassured her patting his head. "Don't think it's your fault Haruhi… more or less it's all my fault…" he said taking a deep breath, "I've hurt you a lot didn't I? Also the host club…"

"Senpai, don't take this to yourself…" she replied quietly, "I made you that way, all those things I know you weren't doing them just because you forgot your memories…"she swallowed hard fighting the urge not to cry in front of him. "You did it because that was another Tamaki, the sad and lonesome Tamaki who was screaming to be heard, a person who rather let his own selfishness resurface to hide away the anger, and your heart was…" she looked straight at his beautiful eyes, "screaming to be loved…"

Tamaki shivered as the truth of her words entered her heart.

"I was afraid that we would lose you…"her voice quivering slightly, "I would say it again, I'd rather have the old Tamaki Suou back… despite his behavior that seems senseless at times, you were more happier that way even though I know the burden that lies deep inside of you…"

Haruhi shook her head, "I should be sorry for causing all these. You should go back to Éclair"

"Haruhi" Tamaki began.

"I know she would take you to your mom" she continued.

"But I rather be with you" he blurted out.

"Why?"

"Because…"Tamaki looked at her his heart beating wildly. "… I will always have another chance to see her again…but with you… I may not have it…"

"Senpai" she stared at him.

"I know your pain as well…" he took a step forward, "Unlike me your burden is much more heavier, I have a chance while you don't…you made me understand the importance of what I have and what I truly feel"

Haruhi bit her lower lip, "Don't…."

Then as light as a feather she felt his hands in her cheeks, "Have you been crying?"

She looked away. Tamaki smiled and placed his arms around her.

Haruhi leaned towards his body enjoying his warmth. And after a few seconds tears began to fall in her eyes; both happy and sad ones.

"Haruhi" Tamaki muttered softly in her ear. "Do you mean what you said earlier in the airport?"

"Yes" she replied burying her face into his chest. "What about you?"

Tamaki blushed, "W-well…I guess so… I think it's more than a daddy's love isn't it?"

Haruhi chuckled, "Then tell me what is it?"

"A man's love"

"And that you are correct"

_Ima arukidasou nani ka ga hajimaru_

_Kimi ga iru kara asu ga aru kara_

_Hitorikiri ja ikite yukenai kara_

_Konna ni chikaku ni kanjiru sore ga, ai deshou_

Because I have you, because I have tomorrow

because I can't live on all alone

I feel you so close by me, I guess that's love

* * *

_a/n: I love it! Wait this is not the end yet! by the way last lines are from the OST of Full Metal Panic. Love that song! till then!_


	18. A time for us

_A/N: Here's the next chap... took me awhile to update._

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran High School Host Club.

**18: A time for us**

"Are you hungry?"

Haruhi paused and her stomach grumbled as a reply. She gave him a crooked smile, "Kinda?"

Tamaki chuckled and they settled in the nearest restaurant. Haruhi ate a mouthful despite the fact in tasted strange to her.

"Hey slow down" Tamaki replied in awe seeing the petite girl eat so many food in one setting.

"We've got to hurry" she said swallowing hard.

The blond boy paused and titled his head, "why?"

"We have to get back to Japan as soon as possible" she replied to him casually. Tamaki stared at her, "Now? That's not going to be possible"

This time Haruhi placed down her fork and looked up at him. "Are you kidding? It's almost Christmas day and they decided to spend the party at my house"

"Oh yeah…" Tamaki grumbled, "But we can't go home now"

"Why? Let's head to the airport" she said taking a sip of water.

"Haruhi" Tamaki said in a slow voice. "There's no flight available back to Japan, not for tonight I presume"

Haruhi's face fell. "No way"

He bit his lip and touched her hand lightly. "I'll try to find a way tomorrow, but no promises"

Haruhi let out a long sigh and nodded. "I guess it can't be helped that I'm stuck in Paris with you"

He smiled beautifully, "Well…yeah… and its Christmas and all" he blushed shyly.

She smiled back, " Christmas…" then she yawned. "So what hotel did Kyouya senpai booked me?" she said as the thought came to her mind.

"Hotel?" Tamaki repeated looking surprise.

* * *

"You what!?" Kaoru exclaimed his face turning white. Hikaru looked like he was going to explode. Mori was carrying Huni at his back as they all gathered around Kyouya.

"Well, if Haruhi failed to patch up things with Tamaki she's going to have to sleep in the streets"

"oh god" Hikaru muttered. Huni shook his head, "I know Haru-chan is smart to find a place somehow"

"True" Mori replied.

"Exactly" Kyouya said and looked at all of them narrowly. "So everyone don't fret to much and let's have faith in Haruhi"

"I hope your darn right senpai" Kaoru replied.

* * *

"No hotel?" Haruhi muttered vowing to kill the shadow king if ever she gets back. _'What if all these did not happen? I would have been roaming around the streets cold and hungry?!'_ she thought her blood boiling.

Tamaki hailed a taxi and they entered it together. "Let's get you a room in my hotel"

"What hotel?" she asked, distracted.

"The Westin"

"That's too expensive!" she protested.

"Who cares" Tamaki replied casually, "I can't just leave you somewhere. The host club will kill me twice as much"

"I'll pay you someday" she said to him. Tamaki glanced at her, "Believe me sweetheart, this is on me"

* * *

"Oh shoot…" Haruhi replied in awe looking around the classy hotel while Tamaki approached the front desk.

"Damn rich bastards" she grumbled walking around briefly. Tamaki came back with a grim expression in his face. "All rooms are taken" he said, "I even offer to pay twice the amount but…" he shook his head, "I'm sorry"

"No..no… its not your fault senpai!" she said and looked around, "Maybe I'll just hang around the lobby or…"

"…Or you can stay in my room.." he finished looking shyly at her.

Haruhi raised one of her eyebrows. "You room?"

He looked at his shoes, "Uh…I can't possible leave you here while I sleep in my room and besides your tired and I know its stressful trying to---" he grumbled on and on.

"Okay" Haruhi cut in looking at his reddening cheeks.

He looked up at her pretty face.

"W-what?"

"I said okay" she repeated almost too hesitant to do it again.

"Your serious?!" he asked looking like an excited kid. Haruhi laughed briefly. The old Tamaki was definitely back. And that was something she wouldn't trade for the world.

"Yes" she hissed and took his arm, "as if your going to do something to me..." rolling her eyes.

"M-me?"

"Come on, I'm tired"

Tamaki smiled as they entered the elevator.

Who knows? The night was young!

* * *

_a/n: okay that was fun to write!_


	19. Perpetual Bliss

_A/N: Our company had a Christmas party last night. So I wasn't able to update. I'm still ever grateful to those who reviewed. Thanks!_

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran High School Host Club.

**19: Perpetual Bliss**

"Oh wow!" Haruhi gushed her brown eyes looking everywhere, "Is this even a room senpai?"

Tamaki chuckled wholeheartedly and closed the door behind him. "I'm glad you like it"

"Why do you spend so much for just a room?" she asked looking at him. He shifted and shrugged his shoulders. "I…really don't know…maybe I want to be comfortable?"

"Or maybe that's how the rich are?" she asked raising her eyebrows. Tamaki flinched and Haruhi realized that she said something too harsh, "But I guess you and the others are well…" she thought for a minute, "trying your best to understand commoners and in that way you can tone down our extravagant lifestyles"

A dazzling smile played across the blonde's lips, "You are so right Haruhi"

It was hard not to smile back at the tall, young boy in front of her, whose blue eyes were staring intently at her.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Haruhi shyly turned away. Her heart was beating unusual fast.

The thought of them alone in Paris was too hard to comprehend.

Why in the world did her father agreed to let her go?

_'Because deep inside he knew that Tamaki was innocent and gentle'_

What could possibly happen, right?

"Haruhi?" a soft voice replied that made Haruhi jumped. She realized that he was standing beside her now.

"Is anything wrong?" he asked with a trace of concern in his voice. She shook her head quickly and looked around and walked towards the window, "N-nice view" she replied trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

He walked towards her and parted the curtains. "Yes…you can see the Eiffel Tower from here"

"It's so pretty from afar" she smiled looking at it.

"Did you know that a few hours ago I was standing in this exact spot lost in hope and wondering where you were?" he said bitterly.

"You were looking for me?" Haruhi asked in surprise.

"Like a madman" he continued, "I would rather die if something happened to you" he said causing Haruhi to tremble slightly.

"Then I saw the tower and a thought just entered my mind that you might be there, but I wasn't sure I just thought maybe you were…" he said in a soft voice.

"And I was…" she said wistfully.

"Haruhi" he called her again, causing her to look up at him. In which she wished she didn't do because her stomach would flutter and her heart would beat so fast she almost thought it would explode.

And those tantalizing eyes.

Now she knew why girls would swoon over him. Those eyes were beautiful and so expressive. And now they were looking down at her with love and concern.

Almost too shyly he reached up to touch the side of her face. A soft smile traced his lips, "I'm glad you're here and I…." He bit his lip his cheeks were turning red. Haruhi titled her head and giggled, "What now?"

He smiled and shook his head still gazing at her afraid to lose sight of the petite girl standing in front of him.

She allowed him to let him caress her cheek when he took a step forward to her horror. Again her heart was beating so fast against her chest. The smile from his face disappeared and he was looking at her.

No, at her lips.

Slowly he lifted her chin and bent his head.

_'oh god…'_ Haruhi thought in panic looking at his half closed eyes. _'How do you do this?'_ she thought wildly as Tamaki's lips were slowly coming towards hers. Sure, her first kiss had to be a girl, which looked more like a smack but now with a boy, and of all boys in the world, Tamaki Suou; she closed her eyes. _'I should just go with the flow…'_ she thought and felt his lips on top of hers.

His mouth was slowly moving and she found it was starting to look easy as she mimicked him. But it made her tremble with delight with a mixture of nervousness.

* * *

Tamaki slightly opened his eyes looking at Haruhi's face. His own heart skip a beat as he felt her kissing him back. He closed his eyes back caressing her cheeks with both hands when he felt her tremble. Quickly he stopped and pulled away and opened his eyes.

Haruhi was staring at him in surprise.

"D-did I…" he stammered blushing ferociously, "I'm sorry…I-if y-you didn't like it" he muttered.

Haruhi bit her red lips, "I wouldn't have kissed you back if I hated it" she mumbled.

"Ah…okay…" was all he said then he looked around trying to cover up the awkward situation.

"Let's get ready for bed" he decided. Haruhi looked at him and nodded, "where is your bed?"

"In that room" he pointed out, opening a door that led to another room. Haruhi followed him up and gasp, "whoa…this place looks like a house!"

"It does" he said cheerfully.

"I'll take the couch" she said to him.

"What?!" Tamaki replied, "No, you sleep in my bed" he said to her.

Haruhi grunted, "Tamaki Suou in the couch? I don't think so" she said folding her arms. "I don't worry, the couch looks so comfortable" she replied sitting on it, "and soft!"

"Haruhi, I don't want you to think that all I care about are nice and comfortable things. I can adjust just for you" he said softly, "Now please" he took her hand, pulled her up and took her to the bedroom. "Sleep in the bed, I know you're very tired"

"But—" she started to protest when he took a step back and smiled at her, "Go to sleep"

She sighed, "all right, thank you"

He nodded and went out.

After taking a quick warm bath, Haruhi changed into her pajamas and hopped into the king size bed that looked like it can hold seven people.

'I look so small in this' she thought slightly amused as she was surrounded with dozens of pillows. She laid down feeling the softness of the sheets surround her.

Everything feels so good. Yet….

She looked at the opened door, "Tamaki senpai?"

"Yes?" came a muffled reply.

"Are you all right"

"Yes, don't worry about it" he said trying to sound happy. Guilt seem to wash over Haruhi which caused her to stand up and look out from the bedroom doorway. The handsome boy was lying on the couch with one pillow in his head, wearing his blue pajamas. And he was using his white coat as a blanket.

_'oh gosh, I'm so bad I forgot to even give him a blanket'_ she thought in dismay.

"Senpai" she replied walking towards him. Tamaki opened his eyes and glanced at her, "Oh Haruhi, anything wrong?"

"Let's share the bed" she managed to say to him. He sat up, "S-share the bed?"

She took his hand before he could protest any further. Tamaki let Haruhi pull him towards the bedroom. She stopped and turned towards him. "If it makes you happy I'll put all those pillows in the middle so we would have our own territory in the bed, okay?"

He nodded like a child.

"Good" she said and after a few minutes of arranging everything they settled in.

Tamaki lay down and smiled. It was a dream come true to have his Haruhi sleeping beside him, just separated by a bunch of pillows.

"Is that better?" Haruhi replied as she turned off the lights. The room was not plunge into darkness for there was a little light of the lights from outside the window.

"Yes…" he said, "I'm glad you trust me"

"I have the old Tamaki back…" she said softly.

"Thank you"

"Senpai" she said to him.

"Yes?"

"I like you the way you are" she said in a sleepy voice, "You don't have to adjust for me…"

Tamaki turned and looked at her from the other side of the bed, her eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly. _'I was never wrong about you Haruhi…'_ he thought happily and reached and held her hand. She didn't bother to open her eyes, but a smile played her lips. She squeezed his hand. "I'm pretty sure you won't cross over those pillows towards me"

"Of course…" he said as sleep entered his consciousness.

But then again, they were wrong.

* * *

_a/n: I'm feeling sleepy too. Till then._


	20. What Happened?

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran High School Host Club.

**20: What happened?**

A small yelp of surprise shook Haruhi Fujioka awake.

"H-Haruhi…" a startled voice replied. Haruhi squinted her eyes open and faced towards the voice.

"Senpai?"

"Uh…"

Even in the morning, for a person who just woke up Tamaki Suou managed to look damn fine, his violet blue eyes wide, his cheeks flushed and his blonde hair tousled.

"What---" she paused and her eyes widened.

"I..I didn't do anything honestly!" he protested, the blush from his face never left.

Haruhi sat up and realized that all the pillows were scattered everywhere and that wall they created was no more. And now they were sleeping side by side.

"Oh" was all she said.

"H-Haruhi" he stammered. "We didn't do anything right? I mean we fell asleep and we were both so dead tired to think of anything and…and…" his voice trailed off.

"I don't know" Haruhi replied thoughtfully. Tamaki gasped, which caused Haruhi to look at him.

He looked pale. "I can't remember anything"

"Me too" she admitted scratching her head.

"Then…what do you think?" he asked looking around the scattered bed.

Haruhi merely shrugged her shoulders. "I wish I knew senpai"

"D-don't you feel anything weird?" he asked.

"Like what?"

"Uh…" he paused, "throbbing pain in your body?"

"Are you trying to say—"she bit her lip and blushed, "that can't be possible!"

Tamaki trembled slightly, "I know but how did this happen?"

"We are still in high school!" Haruhi exclaimed shaking his shoulder. "And here we are in…."

"In Paris alone" he mumbled shyly.

"Oh darn it" she replied releasing him.

"Do you want to go to the doctor and confirm it?" he asked her. Haruhi stared at the gorgeous boy beside her. "You got to be kidding me…"

"No matter what Haruhi, I will still be responsible for you" he replied smiling for the first time.

She nodded, "I know…"

* * *

"Damn" Kyouya grumbled fixing his room. A soft knock interrupted in.

"Come in" he answered in a low voice.

His older sister came inside with a pretty smile in her face. "I see your fixing up" she said looking amused.

"Yeah" he muttered sitting down.

"So your friends are coming?"

"What else is new?" he sighed running on hand into his dark hair.

"Let's see, the twins are coming, along with Mori and Huni-kun" she said raising her fingers. "And there's Tamaki-kun and your new friend Haruhi-chan…"

"You got everything right except for the last two" he replied.

"Oh why is that?"

"Because they are both not here…" he said.

"Where are they?"

"Paris" he replied flatly.

"Both of them?" she asked still looking amused, this time her eyes were sparkling.

"Yes and I don't know if they are together or not" he said.

"That's something new for someone who often knows everything" she winked at him.

"So" he stood up, "They ended up having our Christmas celebration here"

"Sounds like fun" she said happily, "I can't wait!"

Kyouya stared at his older sister, "nee-chan, aren't you suppose to be with your husband?"

"Can't I visit my family?" she asked in return.

He shrugged his shoulders, "whatever you say"

Fuyumi smiled at her younger brother happy that he had changed so much.

Kyouya slumped back as he watched his sister go about his things, as usual. He was actually happy that she was there. Among his other siblings, it seemed that he could only talk about anything to his sister.

He turned his gaze out to the cold winter morning.

_What happened to Tamaki and Haruhi?_

He hoped everything was fine, or else he'll have Tamaki's head.

_Seriously._

* * *

_a/n: Im off to watch something! Season's Greeting everyone!_


	21. Thank You

_A/N: How is everyone? Don't you just love this season? The mall is so crowded nowadays._

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran High School Host Club.

**21: Thank You**

"Pour me another glass senpai" Karou replied waving an empty glass in front of a fairly annoyed Kyouya Ootori. But nonetheless he poured him another glass of punch.

At there back Hikaru. Huni and Mori were busy singing their hearts out in the karaoke the twins had brought in to add to Kyouya's dismay.

Kaoru laughed looking at his brother and friends. "I'm glad that you agreed to have the party in your house" he said to his dark haired friend.

"As if I have any choice?" he grumbled.

Suddenly he felt his shirt being tugged in which he nearly dropped Kaoru's glass.

"Come on Kyo-chan let's sing!" he said in a singsong voice. Kaoru nodded and caught his glass. Kyouya felt his body being tugged forward as the small senior grabbed hold of him.

Mori handed him the microphone to his horror. "Uh…I don't think so"

"Come on" Mori replied. He was wearing a Santa's hat. Kyouya flinched and took the microphone as everyone looked at him.

"What song do you want to sing senpai?" Hikaru asked.

"Uh….the national anthem?" he replied, unsure.

A soft giggle floated from behind them. Kyouya's heart did a double take as he saw his sister Fuyumi smiling. "This I got to see"

"Nee-chan" he shook his head.

"Hi Fuyumi onee-chan!" they all greeted.

"What a fun party!" she said looking around but she was still standing in the door. Kyouya looked at his sister helplessly.

"I have wonderful news to say to everyone" she said her eyes again sparkling.

"We know that already onee-chan" Kaoru replied nodding. Kyouya's eyes widened. _Oh damn it._

"Your pregnant" Hikaru nodded. "Senpai told us"

Kyouya wished that he could just disappear.

Fuyumi's dark eyes blinked back several times. "Really?" she glanced at Kyouya smiling sweetly at her darling younger brother. "I just knew this morning" she said in a small voice, "I'm a month pregnant now, isn't that great?" she said touching her belly.

"Yay! Congratulations onee-chan!" Huni cheered.

Kyouya sighed. That was close.

"Don't be too happy yet" she said and winked, "I've got another surprise" she took a step back.

Everyone was quiet.

She continued to smile.

Then a tall familiar boy walked in bringing a gift in his hand.

"Tama-chan!!" Huni exclaimed.

"Senpai!!!" the twins called out in unison.

Tamaki smiled beautifully, standing elegantly dressed in white. "Hi guys" he greeted.

"Where's…." Kaoru began when as if on queue a petite girl also dressed in white with a sparkling pin in her hair looking every bit like a snow angel, stood beside Tamaki, also bringing a gift.

"Haruhi!!" the twins shouted happily.

She smiled and gave a glanced at Tamaki, which confirmed Kyouya's suspicion.

Everything was back to normal. Haruhi managed to get Tamaki back.

They spent an hour of talking about what happened and Tamaki received disapproving looks from his friends.

The blonde boy shrinks back and moved closer to Haruhi.

"I know Tamaki senpai was such a pain in the head for the all of us but at least his here right?"

"I'm sorry" he sighed looking at all of them.

"It's okay Tama-chan" Huni said touching his arm, "We know it must be scary to lose your memories"

Tamaki nodded, "really scary" he winced.

"Let's be glad that everything's fine now" Kyouya replied out loud.

"What did you do in Paris anyway?" Hikaru asked curiously.

Haruhi glanced at Tamaki who smiled at her in return. "Stuff" he simply said.

"Oh dear" Kaoru replied shaking his head. "You don't say…"

"I didn't say anything" Tamaki replied innocently.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru looked at her.

"I don't remember anything" she said with a sigh. "Could you all stop thinking of something unpleasant? We bought you gifts while we were there" she said.

"Yes let's drop the subject and exchange gifts" Kyouya replied.

They ended up forcing Kyouya to sing two songs alone, exchange gifts and had a food fight and Kyouya made a mental note to charge every expense to the host club. To the Hitachiin twins in particular.

As they went home and parted ways, Tamaki offered to send Haruhi home as expected. She excused herself before following Tamaki and approached Kyouya.

"Senpai" she said standing in front of him just outside the main entrance.

"What is it?" he asked folding his arms.

"Thank you" she said smiling at him. "For everything"

"You did most of the part" he said narrowing his gaze at her. Haruhi shook her head. "You made it possible" and to his surprise she gave him a quick hug,

"I grateful to have friends like you" she said solemnly. Kyouya's handsome features softened. "I guess so…"

Then he did something priceless.

He gave her a genuine and happy smile. "Your easy to read, just like Tamaki"

She chuckled, "You got that right. Merry Christmas" she said.

"And to you too. Please try to keep things right for the all of us" he said and looked over at Tamaki who was waiting in the car, "try to restrain him too…"

"I'll do my best" she said and waved goodbye. After a minute or so Kyouya watched Tamaki's luxurious car go out their gate.

A warm hand wrapped around his arm. "You have the best of friends Kyouya" Fuyumi replied standing closely to him.

"I know" he nodded tentatively. "They make life worth living"

"That is so true. Come on let's think of good names for your new niece" she said tugging his arm.

"How do you know its going to be a girl?" he asked going inside.

" I can feel it" she said

"Your strange" Kyouya replied with a sigh.

"Just like you"

* * *

_a/n: opps! This is not yet the end people! But don't you just love Kyouya!_


	22. Merry Christmas

_A/N: Thanks guys for all your wonderful praises! I get really happy reading all your comments._

_**Corin:** I love Kyouya too. Well there's Tamaki for me, but the shadow king can be really fun to write about._

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran High School Host Club.

**22: Merry Christmas**

"Thank you for bringing me home senpai" she said as he walked her up to her apartment. Tamaki gave her a sideways smile. "Sure, anything for you"

"I was your slave before don't you know that?" she teased him.

He nodded looking embarrassed. "I know. I hated myself for doing that…"

"And you had dozens of girls. God knows what you did to them" she added to his embarrassment.

Suddenly the tall boy looked pale. "N-nothing! I swear I would never do anything to just anybody"

Haruhi smiled enjoying every moment of it. "But you would rather do it with me"

Tamaki gorgeous violet blue eyes widened. "I don't know what happened in Paris! Honestly!" he exclaimed. Haruhi chuckled and touched his arm. "I trust you. You run along, I'm sure you want to spend the rest of the Christmas Eve with your family.."

Suddenly he looked grim. " I wish but my dad isn't coming over. Maybe tomorrow perhaps" he shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know"

"Really? That's sad" was all she said and stoked his arm. He looked sad.

"It's always been that way. That's why I'm grateful I've got the Host Club" then he paused and looked at her shyly, "and there's you"

She nodded. "Thank you"

Then he glanced behind her. "You better go. I don't want your dad waiting up for you"

"All right. Merry Christmas senpai" she said before left.

"Haruhi!" Ranka called out happily as his daughter walked inside the apartment. "How was the party?"

"Splendid" she said looking curiously at the food in the table. "You cooked these?"

"Yes" he nodded motioning her to sit down, "Our own celebration for Christmas"

"This is cool dad" she said grabbing a chopsticks. "I didn't know you could cook"

He sighed. "Actually I bought it from the restaurant"

"Figures" she said smiling at him. "Let's eat"

"You haven't really told me what you did in Paris" Ranka replied glancing at his pretty daughter.

"I brought Tamaki senpai back" she simply said, "You knew that"

"I don't mean that" he asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"Good grief" she said understanding what he meant already.

"I completely understand you Haruhi. Especially what you feel for Tamaki Suou but if that boy touched you---" he began.

"Dad!! Please! I've had enough of all those suspicions" she said giving him a look. He giggled. "Okay! Anyway, I've got to go back to the club. There having a Christmas party too" he said to her.

"Sure. I'll clean up and you go enjoy" she said cheerfully.

"Thanks"

* * *

While the Fujioka family ate their Christmas dinner. Tamaki Suou sat in the carpeted floor in front of the huge Christmas tree located in the Suou mansion # 2's living room. The fire was burning lazily in the fire place. 

"Do you need anything else?" Shima asked.

Tamaki smiled and shook his head. "No thanks Shima. You may now rest. Merry Christmas by the way"

"Thank you" she said giving a small bow before leaving him.

Tamaki stared at the beautiful tree and sighed. If it weren't for his friends he'd be sitting in the cozy living room staring at the tree the entire night.

"What a beautiful tree"

Tamaki's turned around sharply.

"Haruhi?" he gasped blinking back. His pretty Haruhi was standing in the middle of the living room.

"That is one huge tree senpai" she walked over and sat beside him. He looked at her in surprise. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Aren't you supposed to be with your father? He'll kill me if he found out that you----" he stopped when Haruhi gave him a hug.

A nice warm hug.

"It's sad that your father isn't here" she whispered into his ear.

He managed to hug her back, swallowing hard. "Y-yeah…"

She released him and looked into his eyes. "I don't want you to be sad"

"That's all right Haruhi" he said sighing, "You should go back to your family"

"We had a nice meal and dad ran off to a party" she told him, "but I can leave if you want to"

"No!" he said and they both chuckled. She turned her gaze towards the tree. "Nice tree. Looks like the one in the mall"

"I decorated it all by myself" he said proudly. Then he looked passed her. "Oh its snowing!" he stood up and reached out his hand to her. "Let's go outside!"

She took his hand and they went outside. Tamaki raised up his head into the sky.

"Let's make a snow angel!" Haruhi suggested.

After a few minutes they were back inside sipping hot chocolate.

Haruhi glanced at the grandfather clock, "It's twelve already. Merry Christmas senpai"

"Merry Christmas" he smiled back.

"Thanks for being with me" Tamaki told her.

"Your welcome" she answered back.

"Ne, Haruhi…"Tamaki began. "Y-you really don't remember what happened in Paris right?"

Haruhi groaned. Not that subject again. "Why are you making a big fuss about it?"

He bit his lips. "Well…" he shifted then a blush crept into his cheeks. "Because I want to remember it"

She snorted. "Why?"

He blush some more.

"Because I'm a guy?" he said unsure of his answer. This time Haruhi felt embarrassed. "What are you trying to say?"

N-nothing!" he quickly said.

Haruhi took both of their mugs and set it down to the coffee table beside her. "The nerve of a guy like you who just got cured from an amnesia now forgets something pleasurable?"

This time Tamaki looked like a red tomato. "Haruhi!!"

"Your easy to embarrass" she said resting her head into his shoulder. "I don't know what happened. But what's important that everything is right. You got your memories back and you can create beautiful memories like this one" she said in a soothing voice.

He touched her hand. "Yes"

"Nice tree" she said again this time in a sleepy voice.

He kissed her forehead before closing his eyes. "Merry Christmas Haruhi"

_Memories are what make us humans distinct from one another. No matter how harsh or how wonderful a memory may be it fulfills us._

_It makes us who we are._

**FIN**

* * *

_a/n: Merry Christmas everyone! To all those who read and left me a comment thank you! I hope you all enjoy this season. I know I did. Will I still be writing another Ouran fanfic? I guess so. I had one in mind a long time ago. But I'm thinking twice if its going to appeal to everyone. Once again thank you and Merry Christmas to you from me and the rest of the host club!_


End file.
